


So Scandalous

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, No island, Romance, Scandal, president of the us, smoak & associates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak set up her own IT company 3 years ago, in a fantastic area of Washington DC, not to far from the top dog himself. </p><p>Her work at her firm, "Smoak & Associates", hasn't gone unnoticed, however. She has drawn the attention of the presidents Chief of Staff, Mr John Diggle, who wants to hire her. Who could refuse the new President, Oliver Queen?</p><p>Olicity AU based on the amazing TV show, Scandal, but by no means do you need to watch scandal to enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for a while now, so finally here it is! I'm really excited about this, I've been dying to post it! Leave comments if you want me to continue :)

  _ **Prologue**_

 

Felicity saw him before he had spotted her. He had  _her_  on his arm, smiling at the cameras in a way that she knew was totally false. 

 She had seen him smile, she knew the difference. 

 She was on the outside, she had another man on her arm, and despite the fact that just seeing him in the flesh made her body breathe again, she wasn't going to indulge him.

 She hadn't picked out the black lace dress with a thigh high split and tall heels for him. Or the red lipstick, his favourite shade. Nope. Not at all.

 He stiffened suddenly, as if sensing her presence. He turned and looked straight at her, his blue intense eyes showing his pain only to her. She turned away, refusing to play. But it was too much. "Ray. Let's go." She whispered to her date, who looked at her with concern.

 "Are you sure?" He asked curiously. Felicity nodded, feeling his gaze still on her as she headed out, not looking back. She waited for Ray after he confessed he needed the loo, but she was too impatient. She couldn't risk bumping into him again. She turned to leave when she saw him sauntering towards her, alone.

 Her breath hitched as he came closer, catching her in his arms and kissing her fully on the lips before she could even plead him to leave. She gasped in his mouth, taking him down to her level, their mouths meshing together in a desperate way, hope and sadness mingled together. "Stop. You're married, and I can't." Oliver's breath tingled in her ear heavily.

 "Please, Felicity. I missed you." Her name caressed by his lips was enough for her to take him back onto her mouth, but then she heard the door swing open and she pulled away, watching as it was Dig who came out of the bathroom. He looked at Oliver furiously.

 "You. Get back in there now. And don't look back." Oliver didn't say anything, but just looked at Felicity as he left, desperation still clear on his face.

 Dig turned to look at Felicity. "Don't you dare. You left him, if you remember correctly. And it shattered him, and I had to pick up the broken pieces. So no. Don't do it again." He said angrily, his arms folded over his chest.

 Felicity nodded, tears threatening to spill, but she pushed them pack, not daring to speak as Ray came out, oblivious to what was going on. "Let's go." She murmured to Ray, ignoring her unusually fast heart beat as she headed far away from the White House, and far away from Oliver Queen. 

 

 

 

_**2 Years Before** _

 

 

Felicity felt so nervous. It wasn't every day you got a call from the White House to talk about possible job openings, especially in her line of work. Maybe if you were a hot and gorgeous girl with more brains than most of the people she knew who worked at the White House, but not her, Felicity Smoak, owner of Smoak & Associates, for a position that anywhere else would have been far beneath her and not worth considering due to her MIT degree. (She didn't graduate just to become an assistant, thank you very much.)

 Just because she had voted for Queen doesn't mean she was going to walk into a job at the White House, and just because she thought he was mad bangable doesn't mean she didn't think he had good, democratic policies. But he was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Not that it would matter what she thought. 

 

She was sat in the waiting room of the most building in the country and possibly the whole world, when a tall dark skinned man walked out of one of the many doors, looking at her in recognition.

 "Felicity Smoak?" He asked. Felicity nodded, nervously smoothing down her dress.

 "Come into my office. My name is John Diggle. I'm the presidents chief of staff." 

 "Nice to meet you, Mr Diggle." She sat down at his desk as John viewed her curiously.

 "Do you know why you are here today, Miss Smoak?" He asked, looking over notes on his desk.

 "Not particularly.  I didn't see any IT vacancies here recently." John nodded.

 "That's because the job description isn't quite up to your qualifications. Nevertheless, I think you would be perfect for the job." 

 "And what is the job, exactly?" Felicity asked.

 "The executive assistant of the president of the United states." Felicity's jaw dropped open.

 "I'm sorry, Mr Diggle..."

 "Call me Diggle. Everyone does."

 "Right. Diggle. I went to MIT. And it may surprise you to know that I didn't major in the secretarial arts."

 Diggle grinned. "So your going to need a little persuading. That's fine. I've got time." 

 "I have a company you know. With 3 fine employees that I can't just neglect."

 "They will do fine without you."

 "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dig looked at Felicity, amused.

 "Fine. I'll give you time to think it over. In the meantime, here's a file for you to look over with all the details of the job if you change your mind." Felicity nodded, taking the folder and heading out, shaking her head lightly. She left the wing and headed towards the exit, when she saw him. The president. And he was looking at her with a strange curiously while talking to a tall dark haired man. She blushed and headed out, ignoring her tingling skin. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Oliver sat at his desk at the Oval Office, half listening to Dig droning on. "We've had to fire 3 EA's in the last 3 months because you've slept with them. It's a miracle your wife hasn't found out, let alone the media. You can't keep doing this, Oliver. You're a president now, not a playboy. The youngest president ever too." 

 "So what happened to the one you wanted to hire that according to you 'was perfect for the job?'"

 Dig sighed angrily. "She thinks it's beneath her. And I don't blame her. But she was perfect. Not your type either, which is fantastic."

 "What do you want, Dig?" He asked, looking at him.

 "I want you to give her a call. Her number is here. Her work number mind, so don't say anything about your usual habits. And don't use any lines."

 "Diggle, I know how to make a professional phone call, thanks."

 "You've been in office for 6 months I'm not sure you know how to use that phone." Oliver laughed, picking up the phone to dial the number. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Felicity was sat behind her desk at Smoak & Associates, staring blankly at her computer when her phone rang, breaking her out of her revere. She hesitated at the blocked number before answering. "Hello?" She asked.

 "This is a private call from the White House. To accept the call, press one." Felicity blinked before pressing 1 on the keypad.

 "Hello?" She said again nervously.

 "Hello Miss Smoak. My name is Oliver Queen." Felicity felt her breathing stop completely, and she nearly dropped the phone.

 "Um. As in, President Oliver Queen?" She asked, before mentally face palming herself. Of course it was. There was no other Oliver Queens working at the White House. She heard him chuckle down the phone.

 "The very same. I've looked over your file, Miss Smoak, and I'm not surprised you didn't take the job Diggle offered you. You are extremely well qualified, with your own successful business."

 "Thank you, Mr President."

 "Doesn't mean I'm not going to ask you if you will reconsider." Felicity paused, a smile on her face.

 "Since the President of the United States is asking me to reconsider, I'm not really left with a choice here am I?" 

 He laughed. "It is up to you. I thought you might need a little persuasion." 

 "Thank you Mr President. I will definitely reconsider." 

 "Thank you. Diggle would like to see you again tomorrow morning to discuss further anything that might make your reconsidering process any easier."

 "That's very considerate of him." 

 "I think so too. Thank you for your time, Miss Smoak."

 "Thank you, Mr President."

 "Hopefully I shall see you soon." He responded, letting her go. Felicity sat back in her chair, her heart rate increased and her dress feeling heavy over her skin. She saw Roy, one of her 3 marvelous employees looking at her in amusement. "Oh boy." She muttered to herself before heading into his office, ready to explain how she was quitting her job because of Oliver Queen.


	2. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts her new job in the white house.

Felicity entered Diggle's office again, expecting him to bump up the pay grade a little.   
  
What she wasn't expecting was a massive increase.   
  
Like, 2 more zeros. "I could pay off my student loans with this kind of money." Felicity exclaimed, her palms sweating nervously. Diggle smiled.   
  
She had finally explained to her associates the situation, and they had been sickeningly supportive. Especially Sara and Nyssa, the cute couple. Roy on the other hand, wasn't so happy.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to work at the White House anyway? Do they know how many times you've hacked the FBI and the CIA? Probably. Why else would you have been flagged up?"   
  
"Maybe because I'm a hardworking individual who lives right on their doorstep with incredible skills?" Roy scoffed loudly. 

"Okay sure, that's it."  
  
"Roy." Nyssa called disapprovingly. "This is a fantastic opportunity for Felicity. The President called her himself, for crying out loud."

Sara clenched her jaw angrily. "Not that that's a big deal. That asshole." Nyssa massaged Sara's shoulders carefully, trying to erase the reminder that her own sister had erased her gay sister from existence so she could become First Lady of the United States.

"He's not the problem, Sara. Anyway, I could easily slip your sister a poisoned drink if you wanted. I would be working from the inside."   
  
"Wait and see what this better offer is. Let them sweat it out. If they want you that bad, then at least make some money out of it." Roy said, walking out and into his office, his eyes tight and a little upset. Felicity sighed anxiously before heading into her own office, packing up her stuff.  
  
  
  
Felicity jogged herself back to reality, looking Diggle in the eye, trying to focus on what he was saying rather than her co workers arguments late last night.

"It's a lot of money, yes. But we really want you on board as part of our team here at the White House." Felicity pursed her lips together, thinking carefully. 

  
With that salary, she could help keep Smoak & Associates afloat for over a year, and she wouldn't have to worry about early retirement, or how she was going to pay the rent that month.

She would be appreciated for her skills too, something she didn't always get enough of at her firm. She had made her choice. "I'm in. When do I start?" 

Dig looked over at Felicity speculatively. "Monday. Is that okay?" Felicity nodded.   
  
"Perfect." She said, lifting her bag over her arm, and smiling at Diggle. "We'll make sure that you meet the president on Monday too for an official meeting."   
  
"Cool." She said, hiding her excitement. Diggle smiled.   
  
"I think we are going to get along well, Miss Smoak. I will see you on Monday."  
  
"Thanks Diggle."   
  
Monday came quickly, and Felicity was dressed in her most elegant outfit, a black shift dress that hit her knees and covered her shoulders and chest, and tall black heels, her bag was empty except for her phone and tablet.   
  
Her taxi ride to the White House was brief as she was so close, and she sadly looked back to her old building where her friends worked.

Since she wouldn't be working at the White House at weekends, she had committed to working at helping the transition process on her Saturday's, leaving only Sunday for sleeping. She would make it work. She knew she could.   
  
"Felicity Smoak?" Felicity looked up, into the eyes of a pretty women with hair the colour of a vicious orange flame, her bright amber-flecked eyes looking at her curiously.

"That's me." Felicity acknowledged.

The redhead sighed with relief. "Oh, good. You're young. I was worried after last time they would send down an old man after last time. My name is Lucy. Lucy Marshall. I'm the presidents PA, and Diggle wants me to show you the ropes for a couple of weeks. It's no easy task, I hope you know that. I've been doing both positions for a few weeks now, not to mention attending to the First Lady even though she has her own staff. It's been absolute hell, so I'm so glad you decided to take the job."   
  
"Oh, Me too. What's the First Lady like, then? Are the rumors true about her?"   
  
"Laurel? I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet her. She's always... Eager to meet the newbies."  
  
"Right. So where do we start?" Felicity asked. Lucy smiled.   
  
"Your office. Right outside the Oval Office. Have you ever been in?" Felicity shook her head a little excitedly.

"If he's not in there, I'll let you have a nosy around." Lucy said, grinning, her eyes sparkling.   
  
"It's smaller than you thought, right?" Lucy exclaimed, perching herself on the cream sofa.

   
"Yeah. Surprisingly. So, what's the president up to today?" She asked curiously.

Lucy pulled out her phone, looking at a colorfully organised timetable app.

"He should be around, actually. He hasn't got anything scheduled. You might bump into him today. Your probably going to see him the most out of all the staff around here, but still, it's not as much as you might expect. He's a busy guy." Felicity nodded, admiring the view out over the lawns. Felicity turned the same time Lucy did, as the president walked in with Diggle, and Felicity and Lucy's expressions were identical, like a dear caught in the headlights.

Diggle just looked over amused while Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Lucy. I expected better from you." He said, his voice light and teasing.

Lucy smiled, stepping forward. "Sir, this is Felicity Smoak, you're new EA." Oliver looked at her a little curiously, smiling.

  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak." He offered his hand, which Felicity shook, her palm tingling slightly when she let go. 

  
He still stared at her as Diggle began to speak. "I hope you get along just fine here, Felicity. Let me know if you need anything, but I'm sure that Lucy can assist in anything you need help in."

Felicity nodded politely and Lucy grabbed her arm, leading her out with a huge fake smile on her face. "Thanks Dig. Mr President. I'll let you both get on." Lucy said.

She looked over at Felicity as soon as the doors to the Oval Office were shut.

"I know exactly what you are thinking. That face. That sweet, sweet ass. But you can't. You are not his type, and that's why Dig wanted you. Oh man, that sounded horrible even in my head. What I meant was, you are very pretty, but he usually sleeps with supermodels. And you're so overqualified, the reason no one ever stays for the job is because they are so dumb they end up sleeping with him. But you are far too intelligent to sink to their level." Lucy finished with, anxiously twirling her orange locks around her finger.

Felicity tried to smile, but it came out like a grimace. "I don't mind. I know he's married anyway." Lucy snorted in amusement.

"Like that would make a difference. Laurel knows nothing about Oliver's... Night time activities. I'm sure she suspects something, but the president isn't too happy with Laurel. And who can blame him. It was a political marriage organised by her parents apparently, but that might just be a nasty rumor. Even her own sister is out of the picture, but that's a story for another day."

Lucy stopped at a door with the label EA on it, and Lucy gestured for Felicity to go in before her. Felicity open the door a little nervously, looking into the room.

She gasped out loud, taking in the huge room, with a window and a view, a huge mahogany desk dominating the room, the walls are nice, inviting Magnolia. "This is all mine?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Yep. My office is just next door, so you can knock on the wall and I'll hear you. Not soundproof I'm afraid. That's what I forgot to tell Sophie, the last EA, and she was a screamer. I can see why Oliver got rid of her."

  
"How come I haven't heard about Oliver's... Misbehaviour?" Felicity asked curiously. Lucy pursed her lips together firmly, clearly contemplating whether Felicity could keep a secret.

"Because they sign a contract. They sleep with him a few times and then get a gun held to their head. Metaphorically of course. It's nasty business."  
  
"Have you ever..."  
  
"Nope. I value my job too much. And the last PA? Had a threesome with the EA and Oliver. I dread to think." Lucy shuddered delicately. "I'm happily married, anyway. To the attorney general, actually, which is why Oliver hasn't come near me. Daniel wouldn't hesitate in using his power to ruin the president if he tried a way, so no worries there." Felicity nodded, wandering over to the big bold chair behind the desk, adjusting it slightly to her height. Lucy smiled. "It's good to have you, Felicity. I can tell we are going to get along famously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would love to hear from you if you are enjoying this :)


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to settle into her new job, but not everyone approves.

"Pizza's here." Nyssa shouted at Felicity from her office. Felicity scrambled up to answer the door, emptying her hands of files and shoving them on her desk.

"That's 15.80 please Miss." The cute pizza deliverer said, eagerly grasping at the change Felicity told him to keep.  
  
Roy had been glaring at Felicity ever since she had walked into the office that Saturday afternoon. He was still understandably upset over her absence in the office, and couldn't really grasp why she had left. Sara, who had every right to be mad at her, just wanted her to be happy, as did Nyssa. Roy was the weak link. Felicity knew that it was just a matter of time before she had to speak to him.   
  
"We're heading home, Felicity. Good luck on your second week." Sara said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks Sara."

  
"Come on, move out of the way, Sara. It's my turn for a hug." Nyssa said, smiling, elbowing her girlfriend out of the way.

Felicity grinned, hugging Nyssa. "I'm going to miss you two so much." Felicity said sadly.

"You'll see us next week. Go and patch things up with Roy." Sara replied. Felicity nodded, looking over at Roy. She took a deep breath and headed into his office, bracing herself.  
  
"Hey." Felicity said tentatively to Roy, watching as he looked up from his desk, his thick eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly. Felicity sat in the chair opposite his desk, observing him.

"I'm guessing you're mad at me. But I'm not sure you have a right to be."  
  
"I do. We built this company together, blondie. From the ground up. And now just because the president calls, you want to drop everything? I'll bite. He's good looking.  But is he worth my lifelong friendship?" Felicity sighed angrily, perching her glasses higher on her face and took a deep breath, an explanation on the tip of her tongue.   
  
"Roy. Do you know how much their paying me? It's a shitload of money. I can pay off my student loans in 4 months of working there. And you know how broke I've been since we set up the company. I was on the street for a week, that's when I met Nyssa. I have bled and bled for this company, and now I feel like a deserve something else. My mother got an eviction notice last week for the end of the month. She asked me for money I just didn't have anything to give her. Hell, I've given up drinking coffee all together because I can't afford a cup every day! And you know the reason I moved to DC was so I could work at the White House. Why does anyone come to DC? Not the weather, that's for sure. I mean, I was going to go to Starling, but this place caught my attention. And I'm going to let it captivate me a little bit more. So don't ask me why. Because, yes, you're right, we did build this company together. I clawed my way here. But I can't do it anymore, Roy. I have bills to pay, I can't afford it anymore. And don't for a second think that I will fall into Queens arms, because you know I won't." Roy sat in his chair, staring at Felicity curiously.  
"Okay. Okay, Felicity. You've won this time. I just hope you don't destroy us."  
  
\-----------------  
  
Felicity was swamped in her new office, trying to sort out a dinner between the president and the prime minister of England, something that was no easy task. She finally finished, and headed into the Oval office to give him the file, as he had requested via email. He had not ever spoken to her since she had met him on the first day, and she was thankful. The last thing she needed was a scandal.   
  
He was leaning over his desk, his head in his hands. He looked up when Felicity headed in, his heart picking up a little at the sight of the quirky blonde whom he had been keeping an eye on. She was looking at him with a little bit of concern, a folder in her hand. He gave her a brittle smile, holding out his hand for the file. She handed him the file, their hands brushing. "That's the dinner plans for you, sir. Is that everything?" She asked politely.

Oliver nodded quietly, observing her. "Yes, thanks Felicity. You should head home. I'm sorry to have kept you so late." He said, fatigue suddenly sinking in.

She bit her lip, shifting on her feet. "It's fine." She said, looking a little uncomfortable. Oliver picked up on it straight away, and he put down the folder that he had been examining.

"Are you okay? What's up?" He asked curiously, realising it wasn't any of his business. She blushed, and his curiosity increased.

"Oh. It's just... Well since I've arrived, I've heard so many stories about you sir. And I was expecting something else. Someone else." Oliver smiled at that, feeling the usual charm he had seeping back into his bones. "Hmm. Maybe I'm just thinking that you are too good for my usual tricks, Miss Smoak. Frankly, I think you deserve better than a married mans charms." Felicity pursed her lips tightly, looking at him, before smiling at him, shaking her head and walking out, leaving Oliver alone with his dangerous thoughts.   
  
It was week 3 for Felicity working at the White House, when she was called into the office by Diggle.

"Felicity. You have been a godsend this month for us. I am so pleased you've been able to work for us in this particular time of crisis, however temporarily. I'm so pleased to offer you a position more suited to your specific qualifications. Head of our IT department." Felicity cocked her head slightly, looking at Diggle.

"What do you mean temporarily?" Felicity asked curiously. Diggle sighed, anxiously running his hand over his desk. "This is rather awkward. Lucy thought that you were a permanent fixture, and did all the paperwork accordingly. But it was just a temporary position until we could find someone else. We really were desperate you see, and we were waiting for Abbie in the IT department to be sacked, for incompetency. We have a fantastic replacement for your position, one that has much better qualifications for the position. Isabel Rochev. She's simply brilliant. So no need to worry." Felicity nodded, feeling rather dazed.

She bumped into Lucy, who had been waiting outside the door as soon as she left the office. "Felicity! I'm so sorry. I had no idea.."

Felicity brushed her words away with her hand. "Lucy. Come on, I'm so much happier around computers anyway. And not so close to the president, which is probably a good idea. Avoid any temptation..."  
  
  



	4. Unnoticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a new job has been a good thing for Felicity...

Felicity was sitting at her smaller yet still sophisticated desk, in a smaller cubicle, feeling rather blissful.  
  
She was in her perfect dream position, at the White House, doing what she loved. And she could avoid Oliver Queen, whom she was slowly realising wasn't what his playboy persona described. She quietly observed him whenever she saw him in the corridors, and he never failed to give her a polite and friendly smile, which she returned in kind.  
  
One time, he had called a meeting and the way he had discussed his plans for the country, with such fondness and animation it reminded Felicity of why she had voted for him in the first place, of why he was the leader of the most powerful country on Earth.  
  
He was indeed not bad to look at, Felicity couldn't deny that. She knew he wouldn't go for her, and her friendship with Lucy was going to help her stay clear of him. Lucy often came to Felicity's office late at night, with the finest bottle of wine, something Felicity enjoyed immensely. It was nice to have a friend on your side.  
  
When she first left her temporary position, however, she received a visit from Oliver after hours. She remembered it well, and it gave her goosebumps.  
  
"Felicity." She looked up, the masculine voice vaguely familiar to her, and got a shock when she realised it was Oliver Queen.

"Sir. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, unconsciously pushing her hair back from her face and tugging at her tight dress.

"I'm not surprised to see you here. Believe it or not, you've been a very good EA. Despite your talents lying elsewhere. I will miss you around the West Wing. I probably won't see much of you here. But I'm sure you're work will be highly appreciated." Oliver produced a bunch of beautiful bunch of red tulips. Felicity blushed and took them.

"Wow. Thank you very much." She said, a little embarrassed.

  
"You didn't go unnoticed, Felicity." He said kindly, smiling at her before leaving her, with a kind impression left on her.  


* * *

  
  
**_Oliver_**  
  
  
It was week 2 since Felicity Smoak arrived in the White House, and Oliver was taken with the lady.  
  
Laurel was away on some ladies welfare mission in Virginia and wouldn't be back for some time, and he was feeling quite lonely, but he had no desire to try and seduce Felicity, even though he wanted her.  
  
It was different. And she certainly wasn't his usual choice. Diggle realised this, and that was the reason behind hiring her, no matter how temporarily. How his plan had backfired.  
  
The day she came into his office was the day he wished his reputation was washed down the drain.  
  
He yearned to tell her that she was far too pure to seduce, he wanted to make her feel special instead of leaving her disappointed, and possibly with lower esteem than what she entered the room with. He barely knew her, but he knew Felicity Smoak was a rare breed, a kind soul, and she was one of a kind.  
  
When Laurel arrived home, Oliver felt his heavy heart weigh him down more than ever. With Felicity around, he tended to forget his worries of running a country and listen to her laugh while she was talking to Lucy, one of Oliver's favourite employees, who never took any of Oliver's bullshit, she was fierce and fiery, which matched her hair.  
  
"Oliver." Laurel said, putting her arms around Oliver as he stood on the balcony of the White House.

"Laurel. How was your trip?" Laurel sighed at his formal tone, and removed her hands from his waist, scraping him slightly as her hands left his body.

  
"It was fine. I'm quite tired, so I'm going to bed." She said, her voice turning cold. Oliver ignored her as she left, she was diabolical and it wouldn't have been long before Laurel said something that would make Oliver snap. Political or not, Oliver should never have married Laurel.   


* * *

  
  
_**Felicity**_  
  
"A state dinner? Why do I have to go?" Felicity asked Lucy, confusion settling in. Lucy sighed impatiently.

"He has requested your presence, Fel. You have to go." Felicity blinked slowly, staring at Lucy.

"He... What?"  
  
"He wants you to be there. You have to go." Felicity raised her eyebrows at Lucy.

  
"Sure. The president of the United States wants an IT assistant to go to a dinner. That sounds remotely believable."

  
Lucy made an impatient noise. "Felicity! Come on! I'll be in trouble if you don't turn up..." Lucy said, her eyes wide and pleading. Felicity sighed.

  
"Fine. I guess. But you're coming with me."  
  
"Well, it's compulsory for me." Lucy said miserably, sinking down onto the back of Felicity's chair.

"When is it?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Friday." Felicity let out a squeal that wasn't from excitement. Lucy looked at her with amusement.

"What?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have time to find a perfect dress for Friday!!!" Felicity fretted, nervously fiddling with her glasses. Lucy grinned.

"Don't worry. We can go dress shopping tomorrow night. I'll pick you up after work tomorrow." Felicity dropped her shoulders in defeat, which Lucy picked up on.

"Go home Felicity. You need to sleep."  


* * *

"Hey, Felicity. I was just calling to check in. And inform you that you are coming with me to this smoking hot club opening up in town this Friday. See what I did there? Smoking? Yeah. Ok. Anyway, it's a college buddy of mine and my sisters that I got on really well with, we got back in touch a while ago, he is super flirty, you'll love him." Sara gushed over the phone, her excitement evident in her voice. Felicity hesitated, unable to match her excitement.

"I've actually got a dinner to attend on Friday, Sara. I have to go too. The president asked me specifically to go and I can't exactly say no."

  
"What time?"  
  
"Sara..."  
  
"What time!?" She pepeated, her voice lacking the excitement it had before.   
  
"6. Finishes at 9."  
  
"Perfect. We aren't even getting there till 11, so that's fine. Are you in?"  
  
"I feel like you're not really giving me a choice."  
  
"That's because I'm not. Roy and Nyssa are coming too. I'll pick you up at quarter to 11. Be ready. And cute."  Sara hung up, leaving Felicity with no kind of room to move.

"Dammit." She mumbled under her breath, sitting up from her comfy bed to plug her dying phone into charge. When did her life involve having to choose work or friends, instead of both?


	5. Dinner & Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity juggles the dinner at work with clubbing with Sara & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this one, I'm afraid this story is quite the headache to write - I love doing though!

"Felicity!" Lucy called out as Felicity entered the White House. Felicity headed towards Lucy, relieved to have a friend at the big old house.

"Jesus, Felicity. Your a knockout." Lucy said, a little shocked. Felicity turned to catch her reflection in the mirror. Her modest red dress that she had bought with Lucy the day before clung to her figure in an elegant manner, her hair was curled and her glasses had been replaced with contacts. She smiled proudly before turning back to Lucy.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, taking in the white of Lucy's dress which contrasted beautifully against her fiery hair which was tied in an intricate bun.

  
"We've got to go in now. Are you ready?" Felicity nodded, smoothing down the folds in her dress nervously.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She replied. Lucy grinned and took her elbow, directing her to the formal dining room.   
  
They entered the room and Felicity stood back, taking it in. The furnishings were royal blue and gold, highlighting the grandeur of the place. Her eyes automatically found Oliver's, who eyes were glued to hers. She blushed and looked away, looking at Lucy to guide her to her seat, which she did.

"I may have messed around with the places a little so we are sat next to each other." Lucy murmured to her as they sat down. Felicity grinned, noticing that the President was still looking at her, she could feel his intense blue eyes on her.

"He's staring at you." Lucy whispered into Felicity's ear.

  
"I know. What do I do??" Felicity murmured back, wiping her sweaty palms down her dress. Lucy looked over and glared at him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Ride the wave. Don't get caught under it." Lucy replied, picking up her napkin and placing it on her lap.   
  
The dinner went smoothly. It wasn't really Felicity's thing. She spoke to a few other colleagues, had a good laugh with Lucy and avoided Oliver's gaze, which according to Lucy was on her the whole time. Laurel, his wife, had also been looking at Felicity curiously, as well as keeping an eye on Oliver's new EA, Isabel. Isabel was wearing a daring low cut black dress, and was trying to grab the presidents attention with no such luck, which pleased Laurel and Felicity.   
  
It wasn't long before the night was over. As custom, the president and his wife left first. They went past Felicity and Lucy, Oliver brushed his hand over Felicity's as he went past, warming Felicity's face. Lucy didn't pick up on it, she just glared at Oliver.   
  
"You busy tonight?" Felicity asked Lucy as she drove her back to her apartment. Lucy looked at her curiously, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Lucy asked curiously. Felicity grinned, her excitement growing.

  
"I'm going to a club. My friend hooked me up. Fancy it?" Lucy sighed and shook her head gloomily.

  
"I would but my husband isn't working tonight, and you know what that means." She smiled devilishly.

"I hope you have fun though. You deserve it." Lucy said sincerely. Felicity nodded, pulling over to Lucy's modest home.

"Cheers for that. I'll see you Monday." Lucy said, waving as Felicity drove off, back to her apartment where she would have to change quickly and leave for the club.   
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity tugged at her blazer and jeans ensemble for the ninth time before Sara came and picked her up. She took a deep breath and slid her feet into her comfiest (and also tallest) pair of heels she owned before opening the door, revealing a beautifully made up Sara, with darkly lined eyes and a black dress that hugged her body like a second skin. "Fel! Ready to go?" Felicity nodded, grabbing her purse before heading out.   
  
The drive to the club was quiet and brisk, leaving little room for chat. Roy and Nyssa were waiting for them outside, waving as they pulled up. Nyssa was dressed in a gorgeous purple number and Roy was smart in a suit, making the ladies (and men) turn. The gang bundled together and headed in, with the pass from Saras college friend. They headed up to the VIP room, where a tall dark haired man was waiting for them.   
"Sara! These must be Saras charming friends. Hello, please introduce yourselves." He said exuberantly. Nyssa stepped foward, offering her hand.

"My name is Nyssa I am Sara's girlfriend. This is Roy, and Felicity, our friends." The man nodded politely to them, his eyes lingering on Felicity, specifically her chest.

  
"Pleasure to meet you all." He said, smiling.

"My name is Tommy Meryln. The bar is free to you guys, just say Arrow, that's the code. I'd like to get to know you all, make yourselves comfortable."   
  
2 hours Felicity was sat very close to Tommy, very drunk, laughing at his story of him walking in on Sara and a young boy she wasn't interested in. "Oliver was quite the playboy too at college." Tommy said, reminiscing.

  
"Oliver?" Nyssa asked, curious. Tommy nodded in Nyssa's direction.

"Yes, our commander in chief himself. We were... Are... the best of friends. It was me, Sara, Oliver and Laurel. And he chose the wrong sister." Tommy slurred.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about that stone cold bitch." Sara said, leaning into Nyssa's comforting arms. Tommy nodded, amused by her refusal to talk about her sister.

"Oliver's okay though. I'm actually going to lunch with him tomorrow. No press." Tommy added, feeling a little bit smug.

"I'll probably see you around, then." Felicity chirped in with a flirty smile. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"And whys that, Miss Smoak? Do you lurk around the White House?"  
  
"Work there, actually." Tommy nodded, impressed.

  
"I will look out for you, then. And give you my nicest smile." Felicity giggled. The night was becoming much more fun than she had intended, and she was letting out her wildcat, who was roaring and ready to prowl. "LETS DO SHOTS!!!" Tommy roared, to which the group cheered loudly.   
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity didn't want to open her eyes. She was too scared. So she let her other senses take over. She breathed in through her nose, the scent of alcohol and sweat was the first to hit her nose, but then the smell of freshly laundered sheets. She let her sense of touch take over, and felt a masculine body pinned against her side. Her breathing stopped, and she slowly turned her head, which was throbbing like mad, to see Tommy lying next to her. She yelped loudly, getting up out of the huge bed. Tommy opened his eyes, before squinting at Felicity, who luckily still had her underwear on. "What the hell happened?" Felicity demanded, pulling the blanket off the unfamiliar bed and wrapping it around her body, which Tommy had been admiring.

"Relax, Felicity. Nothing happened. Well except you being too drunk to take the others home. They crashed downstairs, but had some emergency and left this morning. Some old crone named Mary wanting her computer or something. They were not pleased, I can tell you. I'm surprised they didn't wake you." Felicity blushed nervously.   
  
"I'm a heavy sleeper, I guess. Or too hungover." Tommy chuckled.   
  
"I got your clothes dry cleaned. They're in the front room, on the white chair." Tommy said. Felicity nodded, wrapping the blanket firmly around her with the little pride she had left, her head still banging madly. She quickly dressed before heading back into Tommy's room, shaking her head as she realised that he had fallen back to sleep. She left him a quick note that read: thanks for everything. love to do that again sometime. Felicity Xxx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dinner outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=4548722&.svc=copypaste-and&id=189714918
> 
> Felicity's club outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=189712062


	6. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits Oliver at the White House.

He rolled up to the front gates, and gave his name to the security guard, who scanned his finger print, and let him in.  
  
Tommy wasn't particularly looking forward to lunch with Oliver today. He felt particularly hung over from drinking in the club once again, and had no urge to repeat his antics for at least another week.  
  
The truth was he hoped he wouldn't bump into Laurel. Sure, they had had a little thing back in college, but she was married now. Tommy didn't want to touch that with a ten foot barge pole. Maybe if things had been different, Tommy might have ended up with Laurel, not Oliver. But that didn't happen. Laurel was the shining First Lady, with Oliver as the proud President, his best friend. There was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Tommy!" Oliver called out, heading towards his friend with open arms. He pulled him into a friendly hug, before letting him go.

"How long has it been this time?" Oliver teased. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Too long, my friend. Too long."  
  


* * *

  
  
Half an hour, that was their allotted time in the grand White House dinner room. "So, how did your club opening go last week?" Oliver asked conversationally.

  
"It went well. I was introduced to some lovely faces, friends of Saras. Including a very attractive blonde that told me she works here." Oliver's interest was peaked as he mentioned a blonde.

"What was her name?" He asked, feigning a lack of interest.

  
"Felicity Smoak, I believe." Oliver's heart lurched at the name.

  
"Ah, yes. Head of the IT department. Was my EA, but that didn't exactly pan out." Oliver said, as neutrally as he could. Tommy looked at him, surprised.

  
"Do you like her or something?" Tommy asked. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Tommy sharply.

"What? I'm married, Tommy."  
  
"Hasn't stopped you before." Oliver sighed, that hurt.

  
"The truth hurts. What's different about Felicity then?" Oliver shrugged, trying to be blasé about it.

"She's... nice. And sweet. And chatty. But I don't like her like her, I have a country to run. I can't exactly focus on her. And it's not like we've spent a lot of time together."  
  
"Not even when she was your EA?"  
  
"She was the best one we had before Isabel. She's clever and smart. She certainly doesn't take my usual crap."  
  
"Fair enough, Oliver. Let's talk about something else." Oliver nodded, allowing his friend to talk more about his club and forgetting about Felicity Smoak.

* * *

  
  
Laurel was very hesitant about what she was about to do. She had of course looked up Miss Smoak's file, making sure she was as reliable as she appeared, which she was. She hesitated outside the IT department before plunging in, looking for the blonde hair of Miss Smoak.  
  
Felicity was sat at her desk, analysing some stats the finance office had sent her way when she heard a polite little cough that disturbed her. She looked up and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw Laurel, the First Lady standing at her desk. "Ma'm. How can I help you?" Laurel smiled, reassuring Felicity somewhat.

  
"Please, call me Laurel. I was wondering if I could talk to you in my office for a moment, Felicity? I just want to discuss something with you in private." Felicity nodded, straightening her skirt and following Laurel to her office, which was a few corridors away from her own. Laurel sat behind her desk, gesturing for Felicity to sit down in the chair opposite.

"Felicity, It has come to my attention that you are friends with my... estranged sister, Sara." Laurel began with. Felicity nodded, allowing her to continue.  
  
"I had to make a lot of sacrifices to get here. To get Oliver into the White House. And one of the first things his campaign manager told me was that I had to ditch Sara, because she was gay. It was, and still is, the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I have tried to reach out many times, to try and explain, to reconnect with her privately, without the public judging me that could effect Oliver. But she has ignored me so far, my calls, texts... I love my sister very much, and I have always supported her decision to be gay, especially when she came out to our parents. She told me first and I supported her the whole time. I always knew Oliver was desperate to be president, and I loved him enough to help him, and that meant cutting my sister off." Laurel paused, letting Felicity absorb the information she had given her.

  
"And what is it that you want me to do, exactly?" Felicity asked Laurel. She shrugged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know. Talk to her? I don't want to ask you to do anything you don't want to, but I just want my sister back. More than anything. I at least want her to know the lengths that I am willing to go to restore our friendship." Felicity nodded carefully, feeling sympathy for Laurel, who sounded very sad and alone, very unlike the woman who graced Felicity's TV screen.

"I will talk to her, don't worry. I'm seeing her on Friday, so I'll mention it then." Laurel nodded, her eyes sparkling.

  
"Thank you very much, Felicity. I knew I could rely on you."  
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity headed back to her office, the wheels and cogs in her head whirring at a million miles a minute, deciding what she was going to do. Sara had been very bitter about her sister rejecting her, but she had never mentioned that she had attempted to reach out, nor that she had ever supported her at all. Not that that was to say that Laurel was lying, she sensed that she was telling the truth, her story rang with sincerity. She pondered this as she headed back to her office when she landed straight into a strong masculine wall, not looking where she was going. "Oh my god!" She yelped, taking a step back to see Tommy Meryln grinning.

"Felicity. I told you I might swing by." Felicity placed a hand on her heart, trying to slow it down.

"You scared me! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going at all." Felicity said, smiling. Tommy grinned back.

  
"I was just coming to say hello, and ask you if you wanted to grab some lunch with me tomorrow." Felicity looked at Tommy suspiciously.

"Just as friends of course." He added with a charming smile. 

"Of course. I'll meet you on the benches at the front. 12?" Tommy nodded, slightly focused on something behind Felicity. She turned her head slightly to see Laurel talking to her chief of staff before noticing Tommy. Her lips parted in surprise before she walked towards him.

"Tommy. How good to see you. It's been-"  
  
"Too long." Tommy breathed out, completely forgetting about Felicity, who was witnessing the situation with wide eyes. Laurel saw Felicity standing next to him, and as if her senses had returned, she gave them both a half hearted smile before returning to her chief of staff who was staring at Tommy curiously. Felicity stared at Tommy, who had a far away look on his face. "Well, well, well. That was exciting to watch." Felicity said wryly. Tommy's face went red, and he walked Felicity back to her office, not acknowledging what had just happened at all. 


	7. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds out about Laurels intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on an update, I've been in New York (wish I still was, England is so boring *cry face*) But here it is without further ado.

Sara was sitting opposite Felicity in the cafe not to far from the White House, her face frozen in shock. "What do you mean, she's sorry?" Sara asked, her hands clenched firmly on the table.  
"She can't possibly have thought it was a good idea to choose her husband over her sister." She said, with venom pouring into the last syllables. Felicity looked at her friend with sympathy.  
"Sara, she was very sincere. She wants a relationship with you, but you wouldn't let her." Sara looked away angrily.

"What, so now it's my fault?! She hurt me in the deepest way possible, and you just want me to believe that she thought she was doing the right thing? For who, exactly?" She shouted.  
  
"For love, Sara! What wouldn't you do for Nyssa? At least Laurel tried to reconnect-"

Sara stood up, her face distorted in anger. "No. Don't. I have heard enough of this rubbish. I can't believe you would even listen to Laurel over me. Your friend for God knows how long. Good friend you are." Sara said, leaving the cafe with people turning to look at them. Felicity sighed, getting up to pay for Sara's untouched food sitting on the table. This day has not gotten off to a good start.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver was sitting at his desk in the Oval Office, signing some documents he needed to go over when Diggle came in with a file in his hand. "Sir, you have a meeting with Alan Coe this afternoon, the UN council." Diggle said, holding the file in his hand for Oliver to read. Oliver sighed, taking the heavy file and briefly looking it over.

"Good. I'll make sure to sign the deal with him on the private oil mines as soon as possible." Oliver said. Diggle nodded.

"Yes, I'll have a chat with Diana from the UN HQ in New York, make sure that she is aware of the situation."  
  
"Good. What else is on the agenda today?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, Laurel was supposed to visit an all girls school in the city today, but she cancelled at the very last minute. There are a lot of unhappy people, and people are starting to talk. After the meeting, can you talk to her? You need her support, especially looking towards a second term." Diggle said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You mean I have to actually talk to her? Pretend I care? No thanks."  
  
"Oliver..."  
  
"No. I'm not going to talk to her."  
  
Diggle banged his fist on the table. "Dammit Oliver! She's your wife! And that means for better or worse! And it doesn't matter how many whores you bang, that won't change that!" Oliver clenched his jaw.  
"You promised you would turn a blind eye. That you wouldn't say anything about-" Diggle cut him off.

"That was before you became the most powerful man on the planet! I can't, I won't let you destroy everything you've worked for!" Diggle almost shouted. "If you don't stop, I'm going to have to quit. I mean it, Oliver. You need your wife. And banging a bunch of sluts isn't going to help anyone!" Oliver shut his eyes, thinking carefully.  
  
"Without you, Dig, I have no chance  of succeeding. Of being the president without you." Oliver said. Diggle smiled more warmly.

  
"I knew you would see sense. I'm keeping an eye on you, Queen. Don't forget it."

* * *

  
  
Laurel was sitting on the floor in her office, her shoes kicked off and tears pouring down her face.  
  
Her husband hated her, her sister hated her, and her parents were living in Starling city, far away from the politics of Washington DC. Tommy Meryln was the only thing that made sense in her hazy life, and that was the one thing she knew she could never have. There was no way she could betray Oliver, despite his... Reluctance to return the same curtesy to her.

She knew about all the women he slept with, no matter how he tried to hide it. But there was truly nothing that could be done about it, he was only bound by the ties out of politics rather than out of love. And she didn't love him either. Laurel finally sat up, and pulled her shoes on, wiping her face of her tears. She was not a crybaby. She was the motherfucking First Lady of the United States.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Laurel?" Oliver poked his head round the door and saw her sitting at her desk, her eyes red and puffy signalling to Oliver that she had been crying. A lot.

"Oliver. What do you want?" Laurel asked, her voice cold.

"Diggle told me you cancelled your meeting at the all girls school today. Are you okay?" Laurel snorted, her eyes glazed over and hard. "As if you care, Oliver. You never have."  
  
"That's not true, and you know it." Oliver replied sternly.  
  
"Maybe you loved me once. But I gave up everything to be with you, to help you win and you did, and you repay me by ignoring me and banging any girl you can find." Oliver's face looked like he had been slapped. "Laurel. I-"  
  
"Don't. Don't delude yourself into thinking that I love you, because I gave up love the minute I stepped into this White House. And it wasn't with you." Laurel said, leaving her office.

Oliver was left standing there for several minutes when he heard the familiar sound of high heels coming into the office. He turned, but Laurel wasn't standing there, it was Felicity, looking shocked to see Oliver there. "Oh, hi Mr President. I didn't expect to see you here. I was looking for your wife." She said, looking a little flustered which made Oliver smile.

"Naturally, since this is her office. You just missed her. Is there anything I can do to help you, Felicity?" Felicity's face reddened even further.

"Um. No. That's okay. I just need to talk to Laurel ASAP, so if you see her..."  
  
"I will pass the message along." Oliver replied. Felicity nodded, satisfied.

"Thank you, Sir." She said, leaving before Oliver could say anything else. Like how great Felicity's legs looked in that tight black skirt she was wearing. He brushed those thoughts aside as he wondered why on earth she would be talking to Laurel.


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity isn't as ammune to Oliver's charms as she thinks...

Felicity woke up from her dream in her bed, gasping loudly, her body drenched in sweat. It had been the most unusual dream she had ever had.  
  
Oliver Queen had been sitting at his desk, in his suit and tie. Felicity had been sitting opposite, wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear and her tall black heels. "I want you." She had purred, leaning forward and resting her pert breasts on his desk. His eyes had blown wide with desire and he had growled, reaching over to her and dragging her over his desk, placing her firmly on his lap. She had ground her hips on his lap, and he had groaned loudly, moving his hands over her body expertly. Just as he had began to unzip his pants, Felicity had woken up from her dream, her heart racing.  
  
She hardly knew Oliver Queen, yet here she was. Ready to be the next in a long line of conquests. She wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
She got up out of bed and got dressed, calling Sara for the fifth time trying to get her to talk to her. After storming out of the cafe, she hadn't spoken to her since. She left another message on Saras voicemail apologising profusely, but it felt fake so she hung up, feeling very rotten.  
  
She knew she had done the right thing by talking to Laurel. If she was serious about reconnecting with Sara, than she should do everything in her power to help that situation. But she didn't want to lose her friendship with Sara over it.  
  
She hastily got dressed in a dark navy dress that hugged her curves and finished just above her knees and sliding her feet into her most comfortable pair of heels.  
  
She hurried to her car and headed to work, feeling less eager than she had been before her friendship with Sara had broken down.  
  
"Hey, Fel." Lucy said to her as they both headed past security together and into the White House.

"Hey, Lucy." Felicity replied, shouldering her bag and heading to her office, Lucy walking beside her.

"How was Laurel? I saw you talking to her the other day." Lucy asked, brushing her fiery hair out of her way. Felicity shrugged indifferently.

"She seems nice. Maybe a little misguided, but I guess we all are a little bit. I was when I thought panda flats were a good idea to wear to work. She certainly wasn't the bitch you were making her out to be." She added. Lucy laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"If she likes you, she will be nice to you. She doesn't see you as a threat. But because I work so close with Oliver, she feels threatened by me. Which, granted, is odd, because I'm sure she doesn't even like Oliver. I'm sure she has the hots for-"  
  
"Lucy!" Oliver called, cutting off her sentence as he strolled over to her, files in his hands. He handed them to her, her face angry from being interrupted.

"Thanks. Sign them and send them on to security." He said, looking at Felicity as he spoke, making her cheeks flush as she remembered her dream.

"Thanks Sir. I'll get right on that." Lucy said brightly, her sarcasm only identifiable to Felicity who stopped herself from grinning widely.

"Good." Oliver said, drawing his gaze away from Felicity and heading off in the opposite direction, stumbling a little before regaining his posture and smoothly walking off. Lucy regarded Felicity with a new interest that she hadn't seen before.

"You have seem to have made a big impression on our commander in chief." Lucy commented. Felicity shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh no. I mean, I was only his EA for like a week. And we hardly spoke." Felicity said, her face turning red.  
  
"He probably knew that he would be in trouble if he got involved with you. Diggle's been particularly hard on his case about Oliver's habits." Lucy replied airily. Felicity pursed her lips together pondering as Lucy chatted about her husbands work, but she was still thinking about Oliver. She remembered what Oliver had said to her one night in his big office. "Maybe I'm just thinking that you are too good for my usual tricks Miss Smoak." He had said. Felicity smiled to herself. She thought she could easily stay away from him, but it could be more difficult than she first thought. "How much do you really know about him?" Lucy asked Felicity slyly, interrupting her thoughts. Felicity shrugged with surprise.

"Just the usual Wikipedia stuff I guess." She said.  
  
"So you know he was in the navy then. He did some pretty rough things there so I've been told. It's why my husband holds some respect for him, that's for sure." Lucy said, stopping at her office door. 

"See you later, Fel. We'll do lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Agreed. And coffee too, don't forget." Felicity replied with a smile, heading to her office.

* * *

  
Sara was nervous. She hadn't seen her sister in a long time, and all that anger had built up inside of her, and she had ended up taking it out on her best friend.  
  
She was sat in the waiting room of the White House, waiting for Laurel to finish her meeting with her chief of staff. Her fingers were drumming against her sides impatiently when she saw Felicity. She wasn't alone however, she was walking with an intense redhead who was listening to Felicity speak. Sara sighed, turning her attention back to Laurels office when the door opened and Laurels chief of staff stepped out, looking harassed. Laurel followed out afterwards, smiling at Sara with happy tears in her eyes. Sara ran to her and gave her a hug, crying as well. "Sara. I'm-"  
  
"Sh. Don't." Sara replied. They headed into her office, with a lot to discuss.

* * *

  
Oliver was sat in his office, his breathing heavy. Felicity Smoak had a way of bewitching him just with a smile, and he was besotted. If he had to pin down a moment, it would have to be when he saw her at the dinner, in that beautiful dress, and he realised she was so much more than a temporary EA, so much more than an IT girl. She was a flower, ready to bloom. And he wanted to pick her soft delicious  petals.  
  
But he wasn't going to do any of those things that he so desperately wanted to.  
  
He wouldn't let Diggle down, he wouldn't let the country down.

He had made many mistakes before he became president, mainly from working with a bitch in heels. But he wouldn't let anything like that happen again, as leader of the free world,  he had bigger responsibilities than ever before. He wasn't going to screw it up.

* * *

  
  
10 years ago - Naval Military Base  
  
"You all have you're assignments. Go." The commander of the base said, and all the men on board dispersed. One man in particular was Oliver Queen, who had been stationed to a Slade Wilson, on his naval submarine for a mission that was covert and secret, one that even Oliver hadn't yet been told about. He headed to where the sub was docked, feeling nervous with anticipation.  
  
He had achieved top grades in his physical tests and his theory tests, he had been told that he was the best naval seal to join for decades.  
  
Now, he was going on his first mission, and he couldn't be more proud, or excited.  
  
He entered the big submarine and noticed a tall women on the vessel, in tall black heels that didn't fit any description of an officer. "Amanda Waller." She said as soon as she saw Oliver, holding out her carefully manicured hand. "Oliver Queen." He said suspiciously. She smiled.  
  
"I know who you are, Mr Queen. I'm going to be leading your mission." She said smugly.  
  
"And what is my mission?" He asked. Amanda beckoned Oliver to follow her into her office. She walked over to her desk and sat down, holding a file out for Oliver to read. He opened it and saw a middle aged man, a criminal. "We want you to take him down." Amanda said. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Noah Kurttler?"  
  
"Don't be fooled by a name, Mr Queen. He's much more dangerous than you realise. We need you to take him out."


	9. Filling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, 4x18 left me a little bit anti-arrow. Suffice to say, I am a little annoyed with the Arrow writers, not because I'm a massive Laurel fan, obviously. I don't want to get into it here, But I'll leave a note at the end to let you guys know what I'm thinking. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter anyway!

Felicity hadn't heard from her former colleagues in days. Including her former best friend Sara. She tried not to let it bother her, but the truth was she never really felt like herself in the White House. She felt shy, like she was invading into another life that she shouldn't be in. She loved her new job, but she missed her old friends. She tried not to think about it as she headed into work, distracted by her work problems.

She waited for Lucy, who was usually here by now before giving her a call. "I never take a sick day in my whole life, Felicity, but I can't come into work." Lucy moaned as soon as Felicity answered the phone. "Lucy! The White House needs you!" Felicity teased.

"Don't joke. My job is the most important job after the president. And maybe after Isabel's."

"Is she the new EA?" Felicity said, a slither of disgust in her voice. Lucy chuckled, but it was half hearted and wispy.

"Just go and talk to Diggle, explain to him whats happened, and he'll find someone to fill in for the day, okay? Thanks Felicity!" Lucy said, hanging up before Felicity could argue. Felicity sighed, heading into work to help out Lucy.

"Well, that's a first." Diggle said, folding his arms.

"Well, that's what I thought. But if you need me to help out today-" Felicity offered, trailing off.

"We're going to need you to fill in the whole day, as long as Lucy's off. I'll add her pay to yours as well." Diggle said, shutting his eyes and massaging his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked Diggle. He looked up, looking at her with a curious gaze.

"Not really. I'll tell you someday, I'm sure." He said, waving her away.

* * *

 

 

_**The night before** _

Diggle was sat in his home office, working as usual when his wife Lyla came in, looking very harassed. "Johnny. I need to talk to you." Lyla said, sitting down opposite him.

"What's the matter Lyla?" He asked, watching her carefully. She looked a mess. Worse, she looked... Unhinged.

"I was promoted today. Waller gave me a higher clearance level. So naturally, I did some poking around. I've always been a bit suspicious of a particular project. Operation Remington. It was a naval operation about 10 years ago, but it was only allowed to be viewed by people with top level security clearance. And I never knew why. Until now." Diggle frowned silently, curious but not wanting to press his wife.

"Dig, it's about the president. He shot down a civilian plane when he was in the navy, and it was all covered up. He used to be an A.R.G.U.S agent." Lyla said, her face deathly pale.

"Shit." Diggle said after a moment, clenching his jaw.

"That's not the worst part." Lyla continued. Diggle looked up.

"There's worse than that?" Diggle asked incredulously. Lyla nodded.

"The target? He's resurfaced recently. Turns out he never made it on that plane."

"How big a problem is that on a scale of 1 to 10?" Diggle asked. Lyla pursed her lips together.

"12." She replied. Diggle stood up, pacing the room.

"Call Amanda. Tell her I want a meeting with her ASAP. We have a lot to do."

 

* * *

 

To say that Felicity was nervous was an understatement. Her palms were sweaty, and she had no idea what lay in store. A file sat on Lucy's desk, which she picked up and read through.

_Felicity, Diggle told me you're taking on my job. Well, good luck to you. Here's a list of what needs to happen today. I know you will be fine._

Felicity's eyes boggled through the list, sighing as she hit the final point on Lucy's list. It didn't seem like a too stressful day for Felicity.

She made Oliver's coffee as Lucy had firstly instructed, and headed into his office, planning to leave it on his desk and just leaving. She didn't plan for him to be sat at the desk, already working. He looked up, surprised when he saw Felicity standing there with a cup of coffee for him. "Here." She said, handing him the coffee which he accepted gratefully.

"Thanks. Where's Lucy?"

"She's not feeling very well, so I'm filling in for today." Felicity replied.

"Oh okay. Good. I mean, not good. I hope she's okay." Oliver said, flushing slightly. Felicity chuckled, amused at Oliver's blunder.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Felicity said with a polite smile. Oliver nodded, not daring to speak, just looking at her soft, feminine features. She turned around and left, and Oliver got back to work. It would do him not good to look at Felicity Smoak.

 

* * *

 

Felicity made her way towards Diggle's office, ready to pick up anything extra for Oliver. She knocked on Diggle's door, hearing a strained noise before Diggle's booming voice echoed across his office beckoning her in. She opened the door a little hesitantly, peaking in, observing Digs stressed face. "Here." Diggle said, holding out a file for Felicity to take, not even looking up. She took it and headed out, having a look at the file as she headed out. It had details on a foreign policy agreement that Felicity herself had drafted, and also an outline detailing Oliver's day, including his event to the local street fair which he was to attend with Laurel. It noted at the bottom that Felicity should co-ordinate this  with Isabel, Oliver's shiny new EA, who had more details and was in charge of organising Oliver's team.

Felicity headed into Isabel's office, a sense of dread filling her. She had heard from Lucy that Isabel was a ruthless, cold woman, who you didn't want to meet if you could afford it. Felicity knocked nervously on the door, feeling anxious. "Come in." A sharp female voice called out. Felicity headed into the office, not looking Isabel in the eye, only noticing her smart and expensive attire. "Um. Hi. I'm Felicity Smoak, filling in for Lucy until she's better."

"Of course. You were Oliver's last EA. Hoping to get your job back?" She sneered. Felicity looked the woman in the eye, only seeing a calculating stare, far worse than any woman Felicity had ever faced. "Of course not." Felicity replied, squaring her shoulders. Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a massive Laurel fan. She had potential though, and I thought by season 5 She could be a character I really liked. I understood why they killed her, but I felt she deserved a better send off. She hasn't really been with Oliver romantically since season 1, and for her to then go that Oliver is the love of her life... ouch. Poor Tommy. Laurel had come so far and then for her to be reduced to needing a man before she died... She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her father, so he has lost his daughter again. AGAIN. I'm not saying all of this because of Olicity, either. That's a seperate issue. Oliver loves Felicity, not Laurel, and Laurel wants him to find his way back to her. I really wanted a better send off for the charcter that has been there since season one, just my opinion. I know I sometimes write Laurel as a bitchy character, but she's better than that really. She was a good character had had many flaws.


	10. Square Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel Rochev. That is all I shall say on the matter.

 Isabel Rochev was standing in front of Felicity, a fake smile plastered on her pretty face. Felicity was smiling too, clapping enthusiastically as Oliver spoke to the attendees of the parade.

She desperately wanted to stab Isabel, preferably in her smug face. But she clenched her fists, focusing on Laurel who looked much better than when Felicity first saw her.

She had colour on her cheeks, and had a smile that didn't seem so fake. Felicity hoped this had something to do with Sara, but since she still wasn't speaking to Sara, she was unsure. Halfway through the event, Oliver pulled Felicity over, distracting her from her thoughts. "Mr President." She said, a little startled and very aware of his hand on her arm.

 "So I've noticed you staring not so fondly at Isabel." He murmured, his voice silky soft. Felicity nodded, a little embarrassed to be caught. "I know you're good with computers. Can you dig something up for me about her? I don't trust her." He said quietly, making it appear like a casual conversation to passers by. Felicity nodded, her skin firing up by his touch. He seemed aware of this and removed his hand slowly from her, as if it hurt to do so.

 

 

* * *

"Any excuse to talk to Felicity, I see." Tommy said, grinning at his friend who was walking away from Miss Smoak.

"Tommy! What are you-" Oliver asked, before Tommy waved his hand in the air, stopping him.

"I just saw you were here, and I was in the neighbourhood." Tommy said, ignoring the way Laurel was moving away from Oliver, away from Tommy. "I need to get going. Don't be a stranger, Ollie. To me or... Miss Smoak."

"I don't know what to do, Tommy." Oliver said, slumping his shoulders.  Tommy looked over at Felicity before looking back at Oliver."Oliver. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. And I see her looking at you when you're not looking. You owe it to yourself to tell her how you feel. And not for a casual hookup." Tommy said sternly. "I have to go. Good luck." Oliver nodded, patting his friend on the back before glancing back at Felicity who was watching him with interest.

 

* * *

Back at the White House, Felicity was packing her bag, ready to finally head home and binge watch whatever took her fancy on Netflix when a knock on the door shook her out of her reverie. "Come in." She called out, crossing her fingers that the bitchy Isabel wasn't standing behind it. She was surprised to see Oliver, looking quite nervous. "Hi." He said informally. "Hey." She responded, unsure what to say.  
"Felicity. I'm going to be honest with you." Oliver began with, closing the door behind him and sitting down in front of Felicity, so she was looking down on him. "I have never met a woman like you before. And I was intrigued, at first. But now... I think it's something more. And I have to tell you what I'm thinking, because I'm not sure I can go on with you being so close but so far away. And I know I shouldn't feel like this, my mind is telling me it's wrong, but my heart... Tells me there's something between us." Oliver gazed up at Felicity, his eyes open and honest, bare. Felicity blinked at Oliver, her desire forcing its way up her body, clawing out, begging for release. "Oliver, you're married. I can't-"  
"My marriage is a political one. Laurel does what she wants, and so do I. There's no secrets between us." Oliver said firmly. He held his hand out, beckoning Felicity to take it.

"Oliver-" Felicity said, so stuck on what was right and what she wanted.

"Felicity. You took my breath away the moment I first saw you, and you've been capturing me ever since. I can walk out that door and never come back, but I would be devastated. I know what I'm feeling, I know I've never felt like this before, Felicity. With anyone."  
"But I can't just be another notch on your bedpost, Oliver. I don't want to be that girl that just-"  
"Felicity. You were never that girl. You will never be that girl. I want you to be my only girl." Oliver said with a lovely smile. Felicity bit her lip, toying with her bag.

"You're the president. You're my boss." She said, but her effort was half hearted. She knew from the moment she first saw Oliver that she would happily melt into his arms, denial or not. "I'm everyone's boss." Oliver replied with a wave of his hand.  
"Oliver. If I let myself... If I do this, you have to promise you won't screw me over. Okay?" Felicity said, her fears plain to see. Oliver nodded, standing up, and lifting Felicity into his arms, slowly, allowing her to leave if she wished. She didn't. With his arms around her small waist, he lifted her onto his feet, making her almost his height in her heels. His lips parted as Felicity leaned up and pressed her lips against his, the tension of being so close melting away as soon as their lips met. Felicity wound her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer, wanting him as badly as she had ever wanted anything in her life. He responded enthusiastically, lifting her legs around his waist, moving backwards so that her ass was on the table, allowing Oliver to lean down and kiss her madly, like a man dying of thirst. His hands moved down her legs, before he stopped, pulling away completely. Felicity titled her head up, confused. "I'm sorry Felicity. I am true to my word. Complete gentleman." Oliver said, moving back and giving Felicity space while she readjusted her skirt. She picked her bag up and leaned up one more time to kiss Oliver lightly in the lips, feeling him smile underneath. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He whispered.  
"Know that you won't get a second. Don't screw it up." Felicity said, leaving the office feeling incredibly lighter than she had felt in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't feel rushed, I wanted this to be as natural progression as possible.


	11. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got exams comig up, so forgive me if my updating scheduale becomes a little bit lax, but I'll do my best to keep on top of things! Enjoy this one anyhow!

 

 

Felicity felt different.

 

She was having an affair with a married man, who also happened to be the president of the United States. It didn't get much better than that. Well, only if she was the First Lady herself, but she would never dream of upsetting Laurel, especially since she was in her good books with the whole Sara situation. She didn't want her to know she had decided to start seeing her husband, open marriage or not.

  
She came into work the next day, her optimism for a good day rising when Lucy dropped her a text saying she wouldn't be in that morning either. Felicity replied telling her she should go to the doctor, her concern growing for her friend.

She headed into Oliver's office, handing him his cup of coffee, grinning as he smiled at her, with a soft tenderness she could easily enjoy further. "Hey." He murmered, breaking the smooth silence. "Hi." She replied, noticing the breathless edge to her voice. She turned to walk away when Oliver pulled her back, suddenly standing behind her, his whole body pressing into her back, making her lean into him, titling her head up in his shoulder. "It's the morning." Felicity complained lightly, but there was a huge smile on her face. Oliver grinned, placing a kiss on Felicity's lips before letting her go. "Is that all?" Felicity questioned with a pout. Oliver nodded, adjusting his tie and kissing her nose. "There's a lot of work to be done." He mumbled. Felicity nodded in agreement, sighing as she headed back into Lucy's office. "Wait." Oliver called just as she was about to step out of his office. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night? Just in here, of course." Oliver offered nervously. Felicity smiled and nodded, grinning to herself. He smiled back, that smile that send her stomach in knots. "Good. I don't want to mess this up, Felicity. I need you to know that." Oliver said.

"Well, neither do I. For either of us." Felicity replied.

* * *

  
"I'm sorry Dig. Truth be told, you shouldn't even be in the know about Remington in the first place. I'm guessing Lyla told you, since you're married, but disclosure between partners is not a policy of ours, so I could charge her, but I won't. So long as you can get the president in here now." Amanda Waller said, her arms folded as she towered over Diggle, asserting her dominance. Diggle clenched his jaw angrily before leaving the room, heading to Oliver's office. 

Diggle stormed into Oliver's office, the rage plain on his face. "Amanda Waller is here. I was supposed to have a meeting with her, but she's demanding that you be present as well. You better come in." Oliver raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Why is she here? I'm the president, it's not like she can ask me to do a mission." Oliver said, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. Diggle shook his head.

"Come on." Diggle said firmly, gesturing Oliver to follow him. Oliver sighed, following him into Diggle's office.

* * *

  
Felicity went to give files to Laurel's EA when she bumped into Sara, who looked remarkably cheerful coming out of Laurel's office. "Sara!" Felicity blurted out, grasping her friend by her shoulders tightly. "Felicity. Hey." Sara said, pulling Felicity into a hug. "I'm sorry I was such an ass. The truth is I was upset that Laurel didn't speak to me first , but I understand that you were just trying to help. Don't shoot the messenger, right? Anyway, can we have dinner tonight?" Sara asked. Felicity nodded, brushing away a tear. "I missed you Sara. You're my best friend. No matter where I work, or what happens between us." Sara smiled tearfully.

"I missed you too, Fel. I'll see you tonight." Sara said, giving Felicity one last squeeze before letting her go. Felicity headed back to her own office, feeling a lot lighter and happier. She felt nothing could stop her now.

* * *

Oliver was standing outside Diggle's office, watching Diggle and Amanda discussing something outside his office. He had a clue, but he was wary. He did a lot of unorthodox things for Amanda, out of duty. And most of them had been left out of records, to protect them both. Oliver pushed his shoulders back, trying not to give Amanda the satisfaction, trying to make sure she couldn't control him. And she couldn't, he was the most powerful man in the world.

He walked into Diggle's office, noticing the room go silent. Amanda turned in the chair opposite Oliver and her cold stare was suddenly on Oliver, her dark eyes penetrating Oliver in a way Oliver was familiar with, an expression that Amanda often wore. "Mr Queen. Glad you could join us." She said solemnly, her sneering tone disguised by a very real fear in her voice. He sat down next to Amanda as Diggle was at his desk. "Why are you here, then, Amanda? What can we do for you?" Oliver asked, sarcasm laced thickly in his voice. "I've been bringing Diggle up to speed. He contacted me recently about a certain operation Remington, and I've allowed him full disclosure to the files." Amanda explained, watching as Oliver's face paled. "Remington had the highest security. How did you find out about it?" Oliver asked Diggle before holding up his hand.

"Lyla. Right." He said before shaking his head. "I've spoken to her already, Mr Queen. She's been brought up to speed on discretion of working for A.R.G.U.S."  
"That's not a problem. I trust them both implicitly." Oliver said.  
"Good. Because it has come to our attention that your target from operation Remington has resurfaced. He was never killed in that operation." Amanda explained, her expression turning more and more sour. Oliver felt his blood run cold, his chest heaving. "Why now?" Oliver asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Amanda winced.

"Well. We believe it's because he has located his daughter recently and wants to reconnect with her, but we have no confirmation of this. We have our top agents scouting this out. We're going to keep it an internal matter, we don't want to compromise your security." Amanda said. Oliver nodded, sitting back in his chair, the implications of Noah's survival sinking in.

"Who's his daughter? Can we get her protective custody?" Oliver asked. Diggle shared a knowing look with Amanda, making Oliver uneasy.

"What?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"Well, she's an employee here, in the White House." Amanda said.  
"It's Felicity. Felicity Smoak." Diggle said, his face full of pity. Oliver gripped the handles of the chair, forcing himself to shut his eyes so that Amanda and Diggle couldn't see the pain on his face. "She needs to be safe." Oliver managed to choke out, his breath shaky.

"Oliver. Do you know Felicity?" Diggle asked, hinting that he meant much more than meant. Oliver paused before shaking his head slowly. Diggle sighed, but he stayed silent.

"Amanda. Get Felicity a detail to follow her, but without her noticing. The less she knows the better." Oliver finished with, standing and leaving Diggle's office, his head swirling.


	12. Never Be Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry about the delay for this update, exams have managed to completley consume me at the moment! But I will have finished by the end of the week so I'll be back to normal soon. In the meantime, enjoy!

Felicity stared in the reflection in her mirror, her face a little flushed, but otherwise she didn't look any different. She had an electric blue crisscrossed skirt on with a white peplum shirt, a matching clutch and blue heels, ready for her dinner with Sara.

 Felicity had booked them a table at one of Felicity's favourite restaurants in the city, one she hadn't been to in a while with her strapped cash, but now she had a steady income and wanted to treat them both.

She stepped out of her apartment, heading into the lift and stepped in when a hand went over her mouth, an arm trapping her around the waist. Her angry screams were muffled as the lift door shut, and her kidnapper stopped the lift dead. "Shh. Felicity. It's your father." Felicity's eyes widened and she was spun around, looking into the cold, dead eyes of her father. He slowly let go of her mouth, and Felicity stumbled back, gasping out  loud, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell are you doing here, dad?" Felicity said, feeling her eyes prickle with tears. "I found you. I needed to see you again, Felicity. I know you've thought I've been dead for quite some time, but that's what they want you to think." He explained. Felicity pursed her lips together in anger, her silence speaking more volumes than anything that she could have said. "Felicity. I know I've done some terrible things in my life, to you and your mother especially by leaving like I did. But I was doing my best to protect you, I couldn't let them take you and your mother, so I made sure you couldn't be implicated in any way."  
"So what are you doing here? Why are you coming to me now?" Felicity asked, trying to sound cool and blasé, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, folding her arms.

"A top secret government group have made the connections, they know that I didn't die in that plane crash. And they can't let it get out what really happened." He said with a smirk.

"Well what did actually happen then?" Felicity asked. Noah shook his head reluctantly.

"I can't tell you yet, Felicity. I need your trust. Your protection." Felicity thought carefully, her mind racing.

"Fine. But not for long. Okay?" Noah nodded. Felicity sighed, taking her keys out and handing them to her dad.

"I'll knock 7 times." Felicity said. Noah patted Felicity's shoulder, exiting the lift and leaving Felicity in the lift and visibly shaking.

* * *

  
Felicity had kept her cool throughout the whole dinner with Sara, they had chatted and laughed about the lives, reminiscing on their past great stories and generally enjoying being in each other's company again, the bump in their friendship already long forgotten. When it came to heading back home, Felicity was a nervous wreck once again, her whole frame shaking as she headed to her apartment, knocking 7 times but getting no answer, leaving her to taking the spare key out from under the mat in front of her door.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry too much. Her father was fast asleep when she popped her head into the spare bedroom, and she let him sleep. It was probably the first time in a long time that he didn't have to look over his shoulder.

* * *

  
Oliver was lying in his bed, his eyes focused on the expanse of ceiling above his head, his mind busy on Felicity Smoak.

Just when he thought he had finally found a woman worth settling down with, a woman with an intellect far reaching his own, a woman whom he didn't see as a good time, but as an interesting person to talk to. In short, he really thought he could have fallen in love with Felicity Smoak. Before Oliver had found out that he had tried to kill her father. Not usually a good foundation for a relationship.

He had no idea how to proceed. Except that he wasn't going to ruin what was blossoming between him and Felicity.

 

* * *

The next morning he got up and got dressed quickly, excitedly anticipating his dinner with Felicity that night, despite the secret between them. He headed down to his office when he saw Lucy, and his heart sank a little. "Hello, Lucy. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Lucy looked up, and Oliver saw tired bags under her eyes, and a red nose. 

"Thanks, Sir. Felicity was looking for you, she had a couple of files for you." Lucy said, her mouth twitching with insinuations. Oliver nodded, making a beeline for her office. He knocked and entered seeing Felicity at her desk, looking up with a smile on her face. Oliver shut the door behind him and licked his lips, watching as Felicity sauntered towards him, he took her into his arms and lowered his lips on hers, hearing her little sigh and letting that spur him on as they lost control together, grasping at each other desperately. "Please, Oliver." Felicity moaned as Oliver pushed her on the desk, her hips rolling against him his obvious erection, making him groan loudly. He moved his fingers deftly up her legs, before he parted her legs further and plunged his fingers up inside her without warning, a loud moan exploding from her chest but drowned out against his tongue moving expertly in her mouth, his fingers penetrating her needy walls.

Mewling noises escaped her as her her walls clenched around his rapid fingers, his palm pressing on her clit and shooting electricity down her spine. Felicity felt her orgasm build up, she gripped onto Oliver harder as then she felt her body explode, her eyes opening and watching the tenderest expression grace Oliver's face. Felicity breathed heavily, coming down from her high slowly. Oliver removed his fingers slowly and put them in his mouth, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down her spine. She leaned down and pulled him up, planting a kiss on his lips, enjoying the taste of his mouth while he was here, it was just the two of them, together. And that's all that mattered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's outfit for the dinner: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=4548722&.svc=copypaste-and&id=196716308


	13. Something Borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just have not had the time to sit and write something for a while, but I really hope I can get back on track for y'all. Lots of Love.

Felicity returned to Oliver's office later that night, when most of the west wing had gone home. She had been working all day, and after her dalliance with Oliver that morning, she hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, carrying out her duties Lucy had left her.

 She went into Oliver's office and found candles lit around the room, and a huge rug laid out over the crest in the centre of the room. Oliver was sat on the rug, and various fancy foods were decorated around him, as well as two bottles of wine Felicity gasped out loud with delight, sitting down opposite Oliver. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Oliver." She said with a smile. Oliver grinned back, infectiously spreading his happiness.  "Yes I did. I wanted to show how much you mean to me, Felicity." He said. Felicity leaned over and kissed him gently, swiping her lips slowly over his. "Thank you." She murmured, completely blissful, all thoughts of her father, the criminal, at home forgotten.

 

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes, her body warm with a mans arms around her. She stiffened, looking around and seeing Oliver's arm draped over her. She checked her body and found herself in an old navy t-shirt, which she sniffed and recognised Oliver's distinctive smell. He was wrapped around her with his body keeping her warmer than she had ever felt in a mans arms. She felt cocooned, and safe. She didn't want to move, but one look at the clock made her bolt out of bed, rushing to collect her clothes. "Oliver." She hissed, trying to get him to get up. He opened his eyes, raising his hand to block the daylight from his eyes. "Felicity? What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to get dressed for work! I'm going to get into so much trouble-"  
"With your boss?" Oliver finished lazily, his eyebrow raised. Felicity rolled her eyes, yanking a shoe on. "I have to go home and change before anyone sees me." Felicity said. "No you don't. There's a massive closet behind you, take out whatever you like." Oliver said, shifting in the bed, his shirtless body making Felicity rethink her plan. "What did we do last night?" Felicity asked softly, her memory hazy after the food was scoffed down. "You fell asleep, Felicity. I didn't want to wake you, so I took you here. My room." Oliver said, looking at Felicity gently. "Oh. So we didn't-" Felicity didn't finish, her face flushing red. Oliver's eyes darkened. "Trust me, Felicity. When that happens, you will be completely sober and you will remember every second." Oliver said, his eyes gliding over Felicity like a panther. She looked away, embarrassed, and headed towards the closet, opening it and gasping at the women's clothes. "Wow. Laurel has quite an extensive wardrobe." Felicity commented. Oliver shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his wife, which made Felicity turn to look at him. "What?" She asked him. "There not Laurels. She has her own room on the other side of the house. They are clothes for... One night stands."  
"Oh." Felicity replied, her heart sinking. "Felicity, please don't look at me like that. Your not one of those girls. I thought I'd explained that to you." Oliver said, his face open and ernest. "You have. Thanks." Felicity said shortly, pulling on the most Felicity-esque outfit in the closet, before taking it to the bathroom to put on.

She came out a few minutes later, looking at Oliver already dressed in a suit and fixing his American flag badge onto the lapel of his jacket. Felicity walked over to his side, adjusting the badge so it was straight before kissing him quickly on the lips, silently letting him know that he was forgiven. He sighed against her lips, wrapping his arms around her. "I had a really nice time last night." Oliver murmered against her mouth. Felicity moaned softly.

"Me too. Well, right up until I fell asleep, anyway. Sorry if I wounded your ego." Felicity said with a cheeky grin. Oliver smiled back, unaffected.

"You didn't. I hope your boss isn't working you too hard." 

"Hmm. I don't think I would mind that..." Felicity replied, licking her lips. Oliver sighed and let her go, knowing that they had duties that they had to attend to.

* * *

Felicity headed to her desk, ready to start the day when she found a familiar face sitting on her desk. "Roy!" Felicity squealed, excited to see her ex partner in crime at her new place of work. "How on earth did you get in here?" She asked.  
"That would be my fault." A voice said. Felicity span around and saw a tall brunette with similar eyes to Oliver's, she looked vaguely familiar. "Hi. I'm Thea Queen, the first sister. If that's an official title, which I don't think it is." Thea said, offering her hand to Felicity, who took it and shook it, smiling at her. "I let Roy in as soon as I saw him. I know who you both are, I have a talent of keeping an eye on my brothers administration." Thea said, smiling with a wicked glint in her eye that made Felicity uneasy.

"Are you happy with your brothers administration?" Felicity asked Thea. Thea looked at Felicity in the eye, and nodded.

"He has good people around him. That's what he needs." She said, her implications clear.  "Anyway, I'm heading to see my brother. It was lovely to meet you Felicity. And you Roy. Take care." Roy waved goodbye to Thea awkwardly, putting his hand down when Felicity looked at him.

"Thea Queen, Roy? What are you up to?" Felicity asked slyly. Roy shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face.

"She is a beautiful lady. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about me. I want to here about you. Can you do lunch today?" Roy asked. Felicity grimaced and shook her head.

"I can't I'm afraid. I'm... Looking after the neighbours cat, I'm heading home to make sure it has enough food. It gets pretty grumpy." Felicity said. Roy raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Right. Okay how about tomorrow?" Roy asked. "I thought it could be the whole group." Felicity sat at her desk and flicked the date over in her calendar, nothing appearing on her lunch schedule tomorrow. "Yep, I'm free. Text me and we can meet on the benches outside and go." Felicity said. Roy nodded, giving Felicity the once over.

"You look... Different." Roy said, squinting his eyes.

"I'm wearing a new dress, that's probably it." Felicity responded coolly, surprised by her calmness.

"Hmm. No that's not it. I can't put my finger on it." Roy said. He shook himself out of his reverie and gave Felicity a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Smoak." Felicity grinned.

"Till tomorrow, Harper."

* * *

 


	14. Work

Felicity grabbed her bag and headed out of the White House, with the intention of seeing if her father was okay, or needed her help.

She drove home quickly, aware of the span of her lunch break, and aware that Lucy had requested her help on her return.

She knocked in the door as she had said she would, and heard a loud sound, before the door swung open, a gun to her head, which was swiftly removed. "What the fuck, dad?" Felicity hissed, getting in the house before shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry. But you said you would be home late, I assumed you meant 11, or 12, tops. I did not think you meant 12 the next day." He said, his cool tone doing nothing to disguise the anger he felt. Felicity shoved her bag roughly on the table and stared at her dad, venom in her eyes. "Don't even pretend you care about my wellbeing. If you had anywhere else to go, we both know you would be there instead. So don't even pretend." Noah raised his eyebrows, somehow pleased by her outburst. "I don't know whats happened since I saw you last. But you've grown up. And all I knew is that I didn't know where you were. You could have been taken in for questioning about me, for goodness sake. I have no idea. I had no idea. That's all. You could have just rang me." He said, defeated. Felicity felt a twinge of sympathy rise up before realising who she was dealing with. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice neutral. "It won't happen again." Her father just looked at her, concern rising on his face. "I just want to protect you, Felicity. It's a dark world out there-"  
"You don't need to tell me." Felicity interrupted. "I know. I work in the White House." Noah twitched uncomfortably at the mention of her place of employment. "I know things about that establishment that would make you squirm, Felicity. Be careful." He warned. Felicity rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen, making herself a simple ham sandwich which she would eat on her way back to work.

 

* * *

"The economic stability of Starling is steadily declining, Mr President. If we don't think of something soon, I'm afraid your hometown is soon going to succumb to the situation we have seen in Detriot, wreck and ruin." The speaker announced, addressing Oliver directly as he spoke about the crisis in Starling. "What are the options on the table?" Oliver asked calmly. "Well, sir, we could do nothing. Or we could elect a new mayor for the area who will try to make it a better place, one we can endorse publicly."  
"Let's find a new mayor for Starling. Is that everything?" Oliver queried. The speaker nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Ladies and Gentleman. I expect a list of possible candidates by the end of the week. We won't let Starling go to wreck and ruin." Everyone got up to leave, and Oliver was left in the conference room on his own, several strains of thought parading in his head. The door to the conference room opened, and he turned to see Lucy come in, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Here you go." Lucy said, placing the cup on the table. Oliver smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Lucy. It's been a long day." Lucy raised her eyebrows sceptically. "It's only lunchtime." She said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I know. The life of a president." Oliver said. Lily grinned and headed out, making a bee line for Felicity's office. She knocked and entered, finding Felicity sat at her desk, her demeanour stressed out. "Felicity? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, alarmed. "Oh not much. I mean, nothing. Nothing." Felicity said hastily, looking up from her computer. Lucy frowned and sat down, squinting at Felicity. "I know every secret in the White House, Felicity. Every one. Don't think your dalliance with the President has gone unnoticed. I noticed. And I thought you would tell me about it, but you haven't and I want to talk to you about it." Felicity's eyes widened dramatically as Lucy spoke before her face crumpled, tears spilling from her face. "Lucy, you warned me. And I did it anyway. I-"  
"You've got nothing to apologise for. I work for him. Hell, if I wasn't married- But I am. Happily, I might add. And I warned you hoping you wouldn't just rush into things, which you clearly haven't. I've seen the way Oliver looks at you, Felicity. It's a curious awe I've never seen before. So you do what you have to do, I won't breath a word. As if I could or would." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "We're friends now Felicity. I trust your judgment." Lucy added. Felicity smiled and got up to hug Lucy. "So you don't think I'm a complete and utter moron?" Felicity asked hopefully. Lucy laughed. "I don't know about that. See you later, Fel." She said, chuckling as she headed out of the office.

* * *

Oliver headed to Felicity's office as soon as Isabelle left the White House, watching her as she left. He had let her slip out of his mind while he had been with Felicity, but she was still his EA, and he couldn't decide what her agenda was. She was cold and vicious, with no apparent family or loved ones, which made her perfect for the job. He planned to ask Felicity about her when he saw her, but to his dismay he found she had already left when he arrived at her office. Disappointed, he headed back to the residential part of the White House, with plans to avoid Laurel as much as he could.

* * *

Diggle was watching Oliver. He knew exactly what was going on, right under his nose. And he was appalled. Oliver had made a promise to not screw around with any more women, but here he was, seeking out the company of Felicity Smoak. Diggle knew exactly what was to be done. He paced quickly down the corridor, and knocked on the door he wanted, 3 sharp raps. "Come in." The voice beckoned from inside. Diggle pushed the door open, and found her sitting at her desk. "Hi Laurel. How are you doing?"

 

 


	15. Hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were annoyed at Diggle in the last chapter, trust me that was the idea. I don't know why but I love making him a bit evil hehe. Anywho, enjoy this latest update, I feel like i'm on a roll now! Lot's of love♡♡
> 
> *** P.S - I wanted to have some fun with this chapter, so if you can spot 3 easter eggs from both scandal and arrow(ish), leave your answer in the comments and the winner might get something special as a prize :) Call this a bit of birthday fun, since my birthday is coming up (26th August) :)***

"Diggle. What can I do for you?" Laurel asked pleasantly, looking up from her desk. Diggle sat down in the chair facing Laurel, preparing his speech mentally before he stopped, a picture on Laurels desk catching his eye. It was Laurel, with Oliver on their wedding day. They looked happy. And it made Diggle realise that the love there would be permanently destroyed if he revealed this information to the First Lady. So, he bit his tongue.

"I was just wondering if you were going to choose the Clinton Plates or the Kennedy for the Children's Society dinner tomorrow night." Diggle asked smoothly. Laurel raised her eyebrows in amusement. "As if you care about the trivial things a First Lady is asked to do. What is it that you really want, Diggle?" Laurel asked, already exasperated. Diggle shrugged lightly.

"I don't know really. How are you Laurel? Seriously." Diggle asked, really looking at Laurel and noticing the bags under her eyes hidden by layers of makeup.

"I'm fine." Laurel said, an instant response. Diggle sighed, not saying anything more.

"I'll see you around, Dig." Laurel said, a dismissal, which Diggle took.

 

 

* * *

Felicity headed into work the next morning as usual, feeling buzzed with the idea of seeing Oliver again, and hopefully another romantic liaison was on the cards. She was stopped by Diggle who was waiting for her, Lucy shouting at him. Felicity dashed over, trying to defuse the situation. "This has nothing to do with you, it's none of your business, so don't you dare, Diggle. I will destroy you if I have to-" Diggle sneered.  
"I'm the most powerful man in that office. I pull the strings. You fetch coffee. Do you see the difference?"  
"Guys. You both need to take a breath. Right now." Felicity interjected. Diggle laughed at Felicity. "Don't you pretend like your high and mighty." He stopped mid sentence, realising he had gone to far. He glared at Lucy before storming off, not glancing back. Lucy smiled at Felicity briefly before heading off herself, clearly in tears.

Felicity dashed in after Lucy, and found her sobbing at her desk, instantly stopping when she heard Felicity come in. "Oh. Hi Felicity. I said I was fine."  
"I know what you said, but it's pretty clear to me that your anything but fine. What's the matter?" Felicity asked her, concerned. "Diggle knows about you and Oliver. You need to be careful. We all serve at the pleasure of the president."  
"I have no idea what that means." Felicity admitted.  
"It means I've given everything to be here. And I'm not going to let Diggle ruin it all. Or you, Felicity, as dear as you are now to me. The truth is I would leave you out to dry if it meant protecting him. So bear that in mind." Lucy said. Felicity blinked back her own tears and headed out of Lucy's office, trying to push the hurt away.

 

* * *

 

Felicity bumped into Isabel on her way out, Isabel's tall legs giving her the advantage. "Felicity. What's the matter? Too much IT work?" She sneered. Felicity rolled her eyes. "Bye. I don't need to talk to you." She said, walking away. She was reminded of her conversation with Oliver to look into Isabel, and now she was more determined than ever.

Not wanting to compromise the White House servers, she headed home 5 minutes early to do some research on Isabel.

She completely forgot about her father and found him on her couch, flicking through the stations on her TV. "Good day at work, Felicity?" He asked, sounding a lot more  positive than yesterday. "Oh yeah. It's great getting to work in the White House. Just great." She said, her sarcasm thinly veiled.

"Well, you did choose to work there. And you did have a pretty good job beforehand, so really you only have yourself to blame." Noah said. She rolled her eyes and headed to her office space, turning on her Mac and setting up the software she needed to try and find out more about Oliver's latest EA.

"What are you doing." Noah asked from above her shoulder. Felicity jumped.

"Can you just... Not. I'm trying to work here. Something that's clearly foreign to you." She said, too tired to argue.

"Isabel Rochev. You're replacement." Noah commented, his tone free of judgement. 

"Yes. I'm glad to see you remember how to read. Now please, go back to watching desperate housewives or something. I hear that new CW show is good." Felicity said absentmindedly, her fingers flying across her keyboard. Noah sighed and sat back down on the couch, refusing to speak.

"You can scorn me all you want, Felicity. But you will need my help sooner or later. That I'm sure of." Noah muttered, loud enough so Felicity heard. Her fingers didn't even tremble as she uncovered Isabel Rochev's past. She printed off the file of the information she found, and took it to her bedroom, taking her phone and dialling the number Oliver had given to her. "Mr President. You gave me this number in case any problems arise. Is it a secure line?" Felicity said, her tone businesslike. "Of course, Felicity. I wouldn't give my girlfriend a public number." Felicity froze, focusing on one particular word that Oliver used. "Girlfriend?" She echoed breathlessly, her heart quickening its pace. 

"Oh. I, er, we, well, we didn't discuss it. But I was kind of hoping we could make it official. Between you and I, I mean. I mean, I am married."  
"Oliver..."  
"Felicity."  
"I don't know you that well, and-"  
"Felicity! Look I know we haven't known each other for that long, but the truth is I fell in love with you the minute you walked through my door, and I just don't see the point in denying it. I understand if your hesitant. Hell, I would be too. I know who I am, my reputation. But we don't need to let it get in the way of this. Of US. Please, don't let it." Felicity was silent, pondering his offer. "I can't. Oliver, I'm sorry. Look, I only rang to tell you what I've found on Isabel, but I'll tell you tomorrow. See you then." Felicity hung up, her head burrowed in shame. She sat there for 10 minutes when her father came in. "Felicity. There's chatter on the web, the presidents motorcade is on the move. Towards here. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. Felicity felt her blood run cold.

"Dad. You need to leave. NOW."  
"I know. I was going to ask for your car keys. I won't be back tonight." Felicity ran to her purse and frantically searched her bag for her keys, tugging them out from the bottom of her bag before throwing them at her father, who dashed out of the room in a flash.

She sat in her front room, having changed out of her work clothes into something more comfortable, she then changed again into a cute warm sweater and jeans, just to be on the safe side. When she heard a knock on the door, her heart pounded furiously, she got up slowly and walked towards the door, unlocking it and opening it. She was still extremely surprised to see the leader of the free world standing at her door. "Oliver. Hi." She said, suppressing a smile. "Hi, sweet baby. Can I come in?"

 

 


	16. Commit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the birthday wishes guys, I had a real blast! 
> 
> Please note that this chapter gets pretty explicit, just to warn ya. Enjoy! :) ♡♡

_Directly continued from the previous chapter_

 

  
Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver, still shocked that he was here, standing outside her apartment, in his suit with his American pin on the lapel of his jacket. "Felicity. Can I come in?" He repeated, more solemn, his eyes drinking Felicity in. Felicity looked around and noticed 5 bodyguards standing behind him. "They stay outside." Oliver whispered, winking at her with a smile, trying to win her over.

Felicity sighed and dragged Oliver into her apartment, and plonking herself on the couch. He took notice and sat opposite, in a more formal position. "This is almost exactly how I imagined your place. Quirky, colourful. It's nice." He said conversationally, looking around the space.

"Thank you. Why are you here, Oliver?" Felicity asked, trying not to sound as strained as she felt.

"I'm here because I know what doubt is. And you're full of it. About us. And I want to reassure you that I care about you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Oliver said simply.  
"Oliver, I don't doubt that you care about me. I just... I can't expect anything from you. You're the leader of the free world, you're married and I'm just an IT girl."  
"Felicity. You are so much more than just an IT girl. You're the woman that I love. Yes, I love you. I'm in love with you. And no matter what you decide, I love you. You own me. You control me. I feel like... Like I can't breathe without seeing you. Felicity, I know it's crazy, but I do love you." He pulled out an old rare ring from his pocket, making Felicity gasp, shaking her head.  
 "Relax. It's not an engagement ring. But it's been in my family since forever. It's called doux bébé, which translates in English to sweet baby. So if you wear this, I'll know that you care, Felicity. I'll know that we can get through anything. This is yours. I was supposed to give it to Laurel, but I know now that I was waiting for you. I wish I had waited for you to show up before marrying Laurel." Felicity smiled, letting Oliver slide the beautiful ring onto her index finger. His hands trembled as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to call this ring sweet baby?" Felicity asked, indignant. Oliver's eyes sparkled, looking at the ring on her finger and glowing with pride.  
He leaned in and kissed Felicity. And she let him, winding her hands around his neck and pressing herself against him, pushing him down deeper into her couch, ripping his jacket and tie off before undoing the buttons of his shirt, marvelling at his ripped muscles and letting him slide her jumper off, revealing her black lacy bra, and he removed her pants, she suddenly felt grateful she was wearing matching panties, especially when Oliver got an eyeful, she helped Oliver loose his trousers before he put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her still. "Felicity. Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked, concerned.  
"I am. I mean, you're in my apartment. We might as well take advantage of this." Felicity murmured softly, ripping Oliver's shoes off so she could get rid of the rest of his trousers, his boxers and he panties the only obstacle. Oliver then suddenly picked Felicity up, making her squeal, and carried her to her room, lying flat on his back and letting Felicity ride him, she pressed herself against him as hard as she could, resuming kissing him with passion, reminding herself that this was Oliver. The man who bought her flowers and kissed her like a wild man, a man who loved her more than his wife, and gave her a ring to prove it. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, and she wouldn't stop herself anymore. She didn't want to. Oliver slowly removed her bra, moving his hands over her breasts, eliciting a moan from Felicity, who ground against Oliver's hips, feeling him harden underneath her. "Oliver, please." Felicity moaned out, and he knew what she wanted. Without any delay, he slid down Felicity's panties, sliding his fingers in between her slick folds. Felicity moaned with pure delight, enjoying the now familiar feel of Oliver's fingers pumping inside of her. "Oh god." Felicity cried out as her orgasm coursed through her body, and Oliver slowly removed his fingers, putting them in his mouth, causing Felicity to shiver in delight. "Please, Oliver." She moaned out, grounding her hips against him, making him moan. "What to you want, Felicity?" He murmured in her ear seductively. "You know exactly what I want. So give it to me." Felicity murmured back. "Let me get a condom." He said, shifting before Felicity grabbed his arm, keeping him still. "Relax I'm on the pill." Felicity said. Oliver sighed, and lined himself up to enter Felicity, flipping her so he was on top. He pressed himself inside her, slowly at first, before applying more pressure and filling Felicity, she clutched onto his arms tightly, revelling at him moaning her name, before he moved slowly back out, before thrusting straight back in, both Felicity and Oliver hissing out with pleasure, enjoying each other in a whole new way. Oliver kept his thrusts going at a fast pace, each of them reaching their climax, Oliver thruster deeper inside Felicity, and she felt her orgasm flow through her, and felt Oliver's shortly after. He pulled out slowly and flipped Felicity so she was lying on top of him, Oliver put his arms around her, holding her tightly and kissing her hair, breathing heavily. "I love you." He murmured in her ear. "I really do." He whispered, choking up with emotion.

"Oliver, I-" she stopped. "I love you, too." Felicity said. Oliver smiled, a smile so bright that Felicity couldn't help but kiss him again, still marvelling in the fact he was here. "Oliver. You should really head back to the White House before anyone figures out where you are." Felicity said grudgingly. Oliver ran his fingers down her spine, making her tingle with pleasure. "Okay. I'll leave now." Oliver said with a lazy grin, knowing full well that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally I had to add one of my favourite olitz moments in here, that DAMN ring tears me apart! Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think! ♡♡


	17. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the last chapter, I changed the rating as it was more suitable. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Oliver snuck out of Felicity's apartment as soon as she had fallen asleep, heading back to the White House in a daze.

He had forgotten what it was like to love, the only love he had ever given was the love for his family, and for his close friends. There was no love lost between him and Laurel, and he did regret that. He regretted that he couldn't love Laurel, but he knew that her heart was not his to keep.

As soon as his term was over, he would file the divorce papers that he had filled in weeks ago and he would be happy with Felicity, because that's what he wanted more than anything.

He had the file on Isabel Rochev in his hands, and as soon as he got into the Oval Office, he sat down and opened the file. He read it quickly, shock filling him as he read what Felicity had found out. No wonder Felicity had wanted to give it to him in person. He picked up his phone, and pressed one. "Dig. I need you to get into my office. Now." He said, his voice as urgent as he felt.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up the next morning, and found herself on her own, a note resting on the pillow next to her. Smiling, she picked it up and read Oliver's handwriting.

Felicity,

I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I did so knowing that you know that I love you, and I know that you love me, so I didn't feel so bad about leaving. Know that I left my heart here with you.

All my love,

Oliver.

Felicity felt her body turn to mush as she read the flowery words Oliver had left for her. She held it close to her before abandoning it on her desk, feeling relieved that she didn't have to go into work. She wouldn't be able to hide her bright smile around the White House. She began cleaning her apartment, and found her father was still missing, but she didn't let that bother her. He was clearly capable of hiding if he wanted.

Her father came in quietly, and Felicity glanced up, nodding as he came in. "Hey." She said, not phased by his reappearance. "Felicity. Can you sit down? I want to talk to you." Noah asked. Felicity glared at her father, and sat down, folding her arms. "This is my apartment. You don't tell me what to do. But I will, just this once." Felicity said. Noah smiled a little, before speaking. "Felicity. I suspect why the President was here. And I'm going to tell you that I really don't agree with it-" Felicity held her hand up in the air, cutting him off. "Stop. Just don't. Don't pretend that you actually care about me or my love life, which I can do with however I please. So just save yourself the time, energy and breath. Because you are under my roof. Well, not technically my roof... But that's not the point! The point is you need to stay on my good side. So don't talk to me." Felicity said, grabbing her bag and heading out.

* * *

 

"Oh my goodness." Diggle said, the file in his hand. Oliver nodded his head grimly. "I'm not sure how to handle this." He said. Diggle sighed, sitting on the couch and staring at the ground, lost in thought. "So according to this, your EA is working with the Vice President to try and seduce you and ruin your chances of re election." Diggle stated. Oliver nodded. "Yes. Just when I thought Slade Wilson was a good Vice President, he goes and does this." Oliver growled, his anger obvious.  
"We can't let Isabel know we're on to her. But I have found a way around that."  
"What is it? I'm all ears." Oliver asked. "Well. We could use this evidence to threaten the Vice President to step down, with Isabel, quietly. Or, we leak this to the press, and that should force both of them out of office." Diggle offered. Oliver shut his eyes, lost in thought. "I think we should leak it to the press. But make sure it doesn't come from us."  
"Okay, consider it done. I was going to speak to you in the morning, but I'll mention it to you now while I'm here. Amanda and I have been vetting guards to put on Felicity Smoak to monitor her, and make sure her father doesn't get to her. We've picked an ex navy officer, his name is Ray Palmer. He's excellent, and will protect her if necessary. He will not make himself known to her." Diggle said. Oliver shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "Is that necessary? I'm sure we'd be alerted if her father came to find her. What with the CIA and FBI looking for her." Oliver said smoothly. Diggle raised his eyebrow. "Are you willing to take the risk? He is a terrorist. He could cause her serious harm. It was your idea after all." Oliver winced. He was in a tight spot. "Okay. But maybe we should tell her what's going on. She shouldn't be left in the dark about this." Oliver said. Diggle nodded. "I'll set something up. But please, it's 3 in the morning. Go to sleep."

* * *

 

Felicity was walking through the streets of Washington, not sure as to her final destination. But it was soon clear where she was heading when she saw the tall building that was Sara and Nyssa's apartment. She headed up, getting a nod from the security guard and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door swung open and Sara appeared smiling in surprise. "Felicity! Hi! I didn't know you were coming today. If I'd known... Well, my sister is here. Come in and say hi." Felicity hesitated slightly before entering the apartment, looking at Laurel, the First Lady. "Madam First Lady." Felicity said nervously as she looked at the First Lady who was dressed primly in a blue skirt suit. "Ugh that makes me sound ancient. Just Laurel will be fine, Felicity. How are you?" Laurel asked breezily. "Fine thank you. How are you?" Felicity asked.  
"I'm just fine. I was just about to get back, actually. I've got this dinner to go to tonight, don't want to miss that. I'll see you next week, Sara. Thanks for this. I really needed it. That White House... Well, it's a prison. I'll see you, Felicity." Laurel stood up and headed out, her tall heels clipping the hardwood floors. Sara shut the door behind her sister and sat down, facing Felicity. "Laurel's very stressed at the moment. She suspects The President is having another affair, but she says this time it's different. The usual signs aren't there, and she's concerned. I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be talking about this. She's the First Lady for crying out loud." Sara groaned, curling up on her couch. "It's okay. I can keep a secret. Poor Laurel." Felicity said, gulping down her guilt. Sara snorted. "She doesn't love him. She's more worried about whether it could embarrass her or not." Felicity stared into space, debating whether to tell Sara or not. She didn't have to worry, because the next moment, Nyssa came in, carrying bags of groceries. "Oh hi, Felicity. I just saw Laurel heading out. How was she?" Nyssa asked.  
"She's okay. Here, let me help you unpack those." Sara said, and they both helped each other. Felicity watched them both, and the domesticity of the situation made her heart ache. She knew she could never have that with Oliver, and that hurt. A lot. "Guys. I'm gonna head off as well. I just wanted to make sure you both were okay." Nyssa and Sara both turned to look at Felicity with an odd stare. "Felicity? Are you okay?" Nyssa asked with concern. "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind. Need to sort through it first." Felicity replied with a faint smile. "Well. You know where we are." Sara added. Felicity nodded and dashed out of their apartment, needing to get back outside, where she wasn't being watched.


	18. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been so swamped at the moment, hopefully I'll be back on track. Enjoy this update!

Felicity returned home that evening and found her father fast asleep in the spare bedroom, making her feel a little bit more relaxed.

She got changed into her pjs, and made herself a hot chocolate before sitting on her couch and flicking on the news. Her hot chocolate nearly slipped out of her hand when she saw the headline. "The Vice President and The Presidents EA were forced to resign this afternoon after leaked emails between the two regarding a plan to ruin the Presidents time in office."

Felicity's eyes bulged as the emails popped up on the screen. She quickly dashed to her room, grabbing her phone before the White House number rang up, she answered it quickly. "Hi."

Oliver answered immediatley. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm watching the news right now. I have to say, I'm surprised. But pleased. Well done."

"Slade was begging for forgiveness, but I couldn't trust him after that. I'm going to have to pick a new Vice President now, I guess." He said with a sigh.

"Hmm. Good luck with that." Felicity replied.

"Thank you. I better get back to it. I'll see you tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Probably. We do work in the same building." Felicity reminded him with a smile.

"It's a pretty big building." Oliver said with a chuckle. Felicity smiled.

"True. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too."

* * *

Felicity dressed quickly the next morning, quick to avoid her father. She headed into work and got to her office, surprised to see a memo when she saw her computer.

Miss Smoak,

Your presence has been requested at a meeting in the Oval Office at 10, with Amanda Waller, head of A.R.G.U.S, The President, Ex Navy Officer Ray Palmer and myself. It is vital that you attend.

Thank you.

Mr John Diggle - Chief of Staff to The President.

Felicity's heart sank when she read the email. She suspected it was about her father, and that made her particularly nervous. She could be arrested for harbouring a fugitive! But she didn't let that worry her, and by 10 she was waiting outside the Oval Office.

Lucy was watching her, but she didn't say anything. Felicity felt their relationship was on the rocks, and she would begin to repair it after this meeting was over. "Miss Smoak?" A tall stern dark skinned woman asked, stepping out of the Oval Office. "Yes. That is my name. Me." Felicity said, her nervousness bubbling.

"Good. Come in. We have a lot to discuss. My name is Amanda Waller." Felicity nodded shakily and followed her in. Standing next to Oliver was a tall handsome black haired man who looked very stern, and was watching Felicity with apparent interest, and Diggle was also watching her passively. Oliver on the other hand was avoiding her gaze completely, his eyes focused on Amanda. "Miss Smoak, please take a seat." Diggle said, gesturing to the couch. She sat down, and Amanda sat next to her, Diggle sitting on the opposite side with the dark haired man and Oliver sitting at his desk. "How can I help?" Felicity asked. Amanda looked at Oliver before beginning to speak.

"It has come to our attention that your father, Noah Kutter, has resurfaced. And since he is a known threat to us, we are placing Mr Roy Palmer here to be your guard to protect you from him. This information may come as a surprise to you, as you were told he died in a plane crash. Now, this next piece of information is classified, and I shouldn't be telling you, but we all agreed we should disclose this information. As part of an operation coded as operation Remington, your fathers plane was shot down, and 301 people were killed. This operation was led by Oliver Queen, our current commander-in-chief, sitting here before us. We believed as you did that your father was dead until recently. The protection we are issuing you with is simply a precaution." Amanda said. Felicity listened carefully and when Amanda was finished she looked at Oliver, who was still refusing to look at her. The coward. Felicity nodded. "I'm just shocked. I thought he was dead." She said numbly, it was convincing because she was so shocked that Oliver hadn't told her.

"How long have you known?" Felicity asked Amanda, but really she was asking Oliver.

"Just over 4 weeks now." Amanda said smoothly. Pain flitted across Felicity's features.

"You will be protected, Felicity. We will make sure of that." Ray Palmar said intensely. Felicity looked at him and nodded.

"Okay. Can I go home?" She asked weakly. Diggle nodded.

"I'll get someone to cover you. We just want you to be safe, Felicity." Diggle said. Oliver nodded, still looking away. Felicity stood up to leave and Ray Palmar followed her. She didn't say anything till she was in the car park.

"So, what are you? Army or something?" She asked.

"Navy." Ray replied.

"And how is this going to work? Are you going to follow me everywhere? In my apartment?" Felicity asked. Ray shook his head.

"I have the apartment opposite you in case anything happens." He said. Felicity just nodded, too tired to argue.

* * *

 

As soon as Felicity was in her apartment, she locked the door and went into the spare bedroom where her father was still asleep. She shook him awake, hissing his name. "Wake up!" She yelled. He woke up, looking at her confused.

"Felicity? What's up? I thought you would be at work."

"Is it true the president had the plane you were supposed to be on shot down?" Felicity demanded. Not messing around, Noah nodded.

"Oh my god." Felicity said with despair.

"He was an agent for A.R.G.U.S, Felicity. I don't want to defend him but he had no choice." Noah said sadly.

"That doesn't matter now. You have to leave. I've got an ex navy seal watching my every move. You have to leave." Felicity stressed. Noah nodded.

"Take the fire escape out, don't let him see you. Dad... Be careful." Felicity said anxiously. Noah grabbed her hand softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this, Felicity. I tried to tell you..."

"I know you did. I'm sorry I didn't listen." Felicity said, tears spilling from her face. He sat up, placing a hand on her face.

"Don't cry for me, Felicity. I don't deserve your tears. Just be brave." Noah said. Felicity nodded, and left the room. Her father came out shortly after, dressed and ready to leave. "Bye, dad. Good luck." Felicity choked out, watching as he left her life once again.


	19. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the update, school work is killing me at the moment! 
> 
> I am pleased to announce I have hit my target of 1,000 kudos so I am planning to release a new story very soon! Stay tuned for more info about that on my tumblr; bxdwolflupin. Many thanks for your support!

Felicity's phone rang as soon as her father left. The White House. She answered the phone and listened to the silence before she heard a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Felicity." Oliver said, his tone desperate. Felicity felt her heart rip ever so slightly, but she tore on anyway. "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever trusted you, when you clearly don't trust me. You've known for a month and you haven't told me a thing about it. Any of it."

"Felicity... Look, I wanted to tell you but I knew you would react like this, and I couldn't loose you." 

"So you just delayed the inevitable." Felicity whispered quietly. "Yes, I did. but nothing's changed, Felicity. I still love you." 

"Well you say that, but I don't believe you. I don't believe you, Oliver." Felicity cried out, feeling that this conversation was getting nowhere, she she hung up, sobbing loudly into her lap. There was only one person she wanted to talk to. She dialled the number she knew off by heart, and he answered immediately. "Felicity? What's up?" 

"Can you come over. I really need you." 

"Of course. I'll be there in 10." 

"Thanks Roy." Felicity replied, trying to keep her emotions at bay. 

* * *

 

Felicity opened the door when she heard Roy's voice and was surprised when she found him talking to Ray, who was watching Felicity. "Hi. I'm Roy, I'm Felicity's friend. "Hey, Felicity. Ray was just telling me he's moved in across the hall." Roy said, glancing meaningfully at Felicity. She rolled her eyes and dragged Roy into her apartment, ignoring Ray completely. "He seems nice. Why the blank treatment?" Roy asked. 

"He was hired by my boyfriend. Who didn't tell me that he knew my father was alive and was the one who tried to kill him in the first place. And he's hunting my father." Felicity said quickly, the words falling out of her mouth. Roy's eyes widened and he sat down, looking Felicity said in the eye. "So you don't even tell me you have a boyfriend, and now he's hiring you bodyguards and killing you dad, but not killing him. What the hell, Felicity?" Roy asked, stunned beyond belief. "I'm sorry. I know I've been... distant. It's because I've been harbouring a known terrorist. AKA my father." Felicity said wearily. "Your father was here? And you didn't give him to the FBI or something?" Roy asked incredulously. "It's not like he was a fantastic dad." He added. Felicity sighed. "He's still my father, beyond the bad things he's done. I can't. I don't know what they would do with him." Felicity fretted. 

"So what about this boyfriend then? He must be powerful." Roy asked. Felicity nodded grimly. "The problem is, he's married. And it would be... Bad for him if it got out we were dating. So do you promise you won't breathe a word of this to Sara, or Nyssa? It will become clear why when I tell you." Felicity asked. Roy nodded mutely. "Okay. So his name is Oliver. Oliver Queen." Felicity said. Roy sat there, the disbelief strong in his whole demeanour. "Are you fucking serious?" Roy asked. "Like. Seriously. The President of the United States?" Roy asked. Felicity nodded, tears starting to spill. "Oh god, Felicity. This is a mess." Roy said. "I know." Felicity cried, curling herself into a ball. Roy came and sat next to her, and held her while she cried. "Thank you for not judging me too much." Felicity murmured. Roy nodded. "Felicity, you are one of my favourite people. I could never judge you, because I love you. You're my best friend. And if you need my help to sort this out, I'm here. I won't tell anyone, that I promise." Roy said comfortingly. Felicity squeezed Roy's hand, her way of saying thank you. 

Soon after Roy left, Felicity checked her phone, but she had no missed calls from the White House. Oliver was obviously sensible enough to give her the space she needed. She had really gone all in with him, and it maybe hadn't been the best idea. So, to take her mind off things, she got her Mac out, brought up word and began typing her letter of resignation. She wanted to make sure she could see a way out of this. 

 

* * *

 

 

"He is a senator. And he has swung the republicans a little to our side. He has a lot of support in the Senate. I think he would be a wise choice as VP." John said, looking over the file of Barry Allen, the youngest member of Senate for several years. "He seems very trustworthy. But so young. Set up a meeting, and I'll have a chat with him, but give me a list of some other names as well, just to cover my bases." Oliver said. Diggle nodded, heading out of his office and leaving Oliver along with his thoughts, a dangerous place. He desperately wanted to ring Felicity, or even go to her apartment, grovel for her forgiveness, but he had so much work to do, and so little time. 

It was quarter past 12 when Oliver finally headed out of the Oval Office, but instead of returning to his room, he got the convoy ready so he could see Felicity. 

He impatiently knocked on her door, and it wasn't long before she opened it. 

Oliver's heart broke when he saw the tears stained on her face, and the empty bottles of wine sitting on the couch. "Felicity." He murmured. Felicity just opened the door wider, allowing him entrance. He came in and sat down, looking at Felicity. "Felicity, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was stupid. But I did it because... I've never been happy. Not with Laurel, or the numerous hook ups I've had to pass the time. But with you... Felicity, I saw a future. I saw us, living in a family house in Ivy Town or something, making jam. I wanted this to last. And I was so afraid that by telling you I would loose all of that." Oliver confessed. Felicity listened as he spoke, his words seeping into her brain. She knew that she had to lay all of her cards on the table now, before it was too late. "Oliver. My father... He was here. I was letting him stay here." She mumbled, holding her breath. Oliver looked at Felicity, his brows hunched together in confusion. "Felicity... He's a terrorist. You could go to prison for that alone!"

"I know that. But he's my father. I can't just-"

"When did he leave?" Oliver demanded. "Last night." Felicity whispered. Oliver's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me." He accused. 

"Well you didn't make it clear you were hunting him either." Felicity retorted. "What is your plan if you find him, exactly?" Felicity asked. Oliver's eyes darkened. "He's a terrorist, Felicity. We already have a shoot to kill order on him." Felicity's eyes bulged out of her head. "What?!? You're going to kill him?"  "Yes." Oliver answered. Felicity paused, thinking of her next  question very carefully. 

"And if I asked you not to. Could you?" She asked, her voice breaking. Oliver had the most pained expression on his face, but it flitted away, replaced with something much harder and darker. "No. I wouldn't." He said, putting emphasis on the wouldn't. Even if he could, he wouldn't. Felicity looked at him silently before getting up and opening the front door. Oliver got the message and got up to leave. Before he shut the door behind him, he looked at Felicity's hands, neither of which had the ring he gave her on them. 


	20. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this update feels rushed, it is! I may come back to edit it later if I can be bothered, lol. Bye.

Felicity let Oliver go and it wasn't long before she pulled out another bottle of wine. She drank that and added it to her ever growing pile of wine bottles. She stood up and walked over to her room, but she tripped over her glass coffee table, smashing the whole thing, glass and blood blurring her vision before it all went black. 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up and found herself in her bed, her arm bandaged up and her head throbbing, light pouring through the window, indicating that it was morning. "Hey." A voice said. She looked up and found Ray standing there, looking over her with concern. "Hi. What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I heard a crashing noise and went to see what it was. You had collapsed over your broken glass coffee table, and your arm was bleeding profusely. I stitched your arm up and gave you some morphine. Didn't want you to have to go to the hospital." Ray said. Felicity nodded. "Thank you." She said. "Please can you just reassure me that you weren't trying to kill yourself or something. I'm sure there are better ways of doing it then breaking a coffee table." Ray said, smiling. Felicity grinned, before wincing at her arm. "Nope. Just your average drunken stumble. I am the biggest klutz on the planet." Felicity said. Ray didn't say anything, and just sat down on the chair next to Felicity's bed. "I knew that your father was here, Felicity. I didn't tell The President or anyone for that matter. But I'm going to tell you now, I can't turn a blind eye if he comes back." Ray warned. Felicity looked at Ray curiously. "Why? Why would you do that for me? You don't know me." Felicity said. Ray shrugged his shoulders in a casual gesture, but they were tense, suggesting the gesture was false. "I worked for Amanda Waller for a while like our President, and I know she's manipulative, and she has a habit of only sharing half of a story to make you do whatever she wants." Ray said grimly. "Whatever you're father did, it can't be as bad as The President thinks." Felicity looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you. I love my father, even with all of his faults. And Oliver... The President, didn't want to realise that. They want to kill my father." Felicity said. Ray raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I will make sure that doesn't happen, Felicity." He promised. Felicity nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Ray. For everything." Ray nodded. 

"I'll leave you now, I'll be opposite if you need me. The morphine should wear off in a few hours, and I've left some more on your counter for you should you need some. I've left my cell number in your phone in case." Ray said. "Thanks." Felicity said gratefully, and she watched as he left. 

* * *

 

Felicity's door rang in the afternoon, so Felicity got out of bed and opened the door, surprised to see Lucy standing there. "Felicity! Thank god. They told me Ray called in for you that you had an accident. I was really worried about you." Lucy said anxiously. Felicity shrugged, heading into her apartment and letting Lucy come in, closing the door behind her. Felicity sat down on the couch, letting Lucy sit opposite. "Listen, Felicity. I know you're probably angry after what I said the other day. I'm angry with myself. I let my work life take over my friendship with you, something I have a habit of doing. But I don't want this friendship of ours to end." Lucy said, her face honest. Felicity looked at Lucy and didn't say anything. "I don't have many friends Felicity. But I like you. I hope you can forgive me." She said. Felicity sighed. "Of course. But I have to tell you, me and Oliver... Well we're done. And I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "What?? Felicity, he really likes you. With you... Well, I think it's the real deal." She said. Felicity's eyes prickled with tears. "He told me he loved me, Lucy. I thought I loved him. But it just couldn't work out." Felicity said, missing the details. Lucy nodded. "I know there are things that I'm not supposed to know. But know that I will support you, Felicity." Lucy said. "Thanks Lucy. I do forgive you. I would be the same in your position. And I don't have many friends, either. Us loners need to stick together." Felicity said. Lucy laughed. "True." 

"Can I get you a drink?" Felicity offered. "Let me. You're arm looks pretty bad." Lucy said, getting up and getting a drink. Felicity sat back, feeling like a heavy load had been lifted now Lucy was back in her life. 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity got ready for work the next day, her resignation letter in her bag. She was shaking like a leaf, she was so nervous. After almost half a year, the White House felt like her home, and now she was going to abandon it like yesterday's trash. But as Lucy reminded her last night, she had to make the decision for herself. And she had decided. 

 

Felicity knocked on Ray's door, which he answered after a few moments, sweating and shirtless. "Oh, hi Felicity. Sorry, let me put on a shirt. Come in, come in." He said. Felicity looked around his apartment, and was surprised by how bright and airy it was. Ray came back in, wearing a tight white shirt that made his biceps hard to ignore. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm resigning my position at the White House, so you know. You won't need to guard me anymore." She said, realising she was quite sad about this. She would have liked to get to know Ray. He just smiled amicably, not fazed. "I'm not on the White House's payroll. So it doesn't matter, I'll still be here." Ray said. Felicity grinned, pleased. "Okay. Can you take me to work then? I don't really want to drive today." 

"Of course." Ray said immediately. Felicity smiled. "Thanks." She replied. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy texted Felicity's phone as soon as Oliver left the office, and she headed in, leaving her resignation letter on his desk before leaving, for good. 

 

Diggle saw Felicity leave, and ran to catch up to her. "Felicity!" He called as she was heading out of the gate. She turned and saw Diggle and smiled tightly. "Felicity. I'm sorry things couldn't work out for you here. I truly am. I thought-" He stopped. "I thought you were going to change him. That's all." Diggle said, sighing. Felicity nodded. "I did too." She replied, heading back to the car where she knew Ray was waiting for her. 

* * *

 

Laurel was sat at her desk, her thoughts a mess. She had seen Oliver's motorcade the previous night heading into the unknown, so naturally she had followed, to find Oliver had been seeing Felicity Smoak. And, after a bit of further digging with her sources, she found out that they had, indeed, been an item of some kind, but apparently they were no more, something Laurel didn't doubt when she saw Oliver looking intensely miserable. She was shocked to say the least, usually he didn't care about losing his latest whore. Laurel hesitantly headed into his office, watching as he looked up, the disappointment as he realised who it was. "You really cared about her, didn't you?" Laurel said softly, no judgement in her tone. Oliver's eyes crinkled together, pain washing over his face. He nodded silently, no hint of surprise that his wife knew. She always knew. Laurel nodded and headed out, not wanting to pester him about it. It was new for him, the pain, and he didn't need her to help him patch his wounds. 


	21. Rebuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have just wrapped up another story, which means that I am going to post a new story within the coming weeks, so look out for that! It's an original story, and it's just arrow based :) Enjoy this in the meantime <3

**_One Year After Felicity's Resignation_ **

"Felicity! Come on, babe, we're gonna be late." Ray called out. Felicity pulled on her skyscraper heels, grabbing her clutch and heading out of her bedroom. Ray looked at her and shook his head, admiring her in the nude bodycon dress she was wearing, her shoulder length blonde hair cascading in beautiful curls, her usual pair of glasses replaced with contacts. "You are a vision." Ray said. Felicity grinned, pleased with the compliment. "Thank you." She said, putting her arms around Ray's waist and kissing him firmly. He responded with equal enthusiasm, before letting her go.

"I don't want to ruin your perfectly perfect lips." He murmured in her ear. Felicity licked her lips before sighing.

"Come on. This is going to be a great night, so behave." She teased. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I know how to behave. I'll drive." He said.

"Good. Nyssa promised we would do shots." Felicity informed Ray. He laughed.

"I doubt you can go to an engagement party without having some shots." He replied. They headed out of Felicity's apartment, which they now shared. 

A lot had changed in a year.

 

* * *

"This has been a long time coming, I think we can all agree. I have known Nyssa and Sara for as long as I can remember, and I've been lucky enough to witness their love grow in a way that you can only get between two close friends. I couldn't be more proud of these two if I tried! When they told me they were getting married I screamed so loudly that the security guy broke into the apartment. I paid to replace the door he broke. But anyway, I may have died when they told me that I was to be their maid of honor. How many people can say that they were maid of honors to 2 brides at the same wedding? Well, I can, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, after these two brides-to-be of course. So, with more speeches from me to look forward to, here's to the happiest couple on earth. TO NYSSA AND SARA!" Felicity exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Everyone cheered and clapped, Nyssa and Sara beaming with pride. Felicity rejoined her boyfriend Ray. "How did I do?" She muttered in his ear.

"So well. Well done, baby." He muttered back slyly, his hand on her thigh. She slapped it away, her eyes focusing on Laurel, who was sitting near her sister without her husband in sight. 

Felicity hadn't seen Oliver since he left her apartment over a year ago. She knew that she would see him at the wedding, but she also knew that she was happily in love with Ray, her bodyguard, she truly felt like Whitney Houston, and Ray was her Kevin Costner. 

 

* * *

"Lucy!" Oliver called from his office. Lucy came in, looking harassed.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked.

"What's on our VP's schedule tomorrow?" He asked. Lucy pulled out her phone, tapping in to find the schedule she needed.

"Barry's got a meeting with the mayor of Starling, they're going over the new project to revitalize the Glades." She said. Oliver nodded.

"Good. I want to talk to him tomorrow, I need him to take some events for me in the next couple of weeks." 

"How come?" Lucy asked. 

"I can't say. But it's important." Oliver said. Lucy nodded. "Has Caitlin gone home?" Oliver asked. Lucy popped her head out to look in Oliver's EA's office, and saw it was empty.

"Snow has left the building." Lucy said, grinning at her little joke.

"Okay, thanks Lucy. I'll be done here soon, you can head home." He said.

"Thanks sir. See you tomorrow." She said cheerfully. Oliver mumbled an incoherent reply as she left. As soon as the door was shut, Oliver grabbed the bottle of whiskey out of the drawer, pouring a huge glass for himself, and chugging it down his throat, trying to erase the pain he had felt in over a year. 

 

* * *

**_5 months later_ **

 

Felicity had a beautiful silk coral dress on with matching heels, and was fixing Roy's tie, which, as the best man, was also coral. "Looking as beautiful as ever, Felicity." Roy said with a smile.

"As do you. Look handsome I mean." Felicity replied.

"I am so glad we got here." Roy said.

"Did you ever doubt they would? Sara and Nyssa were soul mates from their first meeting." Felicity said.

"What about Ray? You guys have been dating for a while now." Felicity glanced out and saw her boyfriend talking to Sara's mother.

"I don't know. Hopefully. We'll see." She said. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You know he's going to be here." Roy said meaningfully. Felicity nodded, understanding his implication.

"I know. I'm going to try and ignore him. Hopefully with some success." She said. 

"The reception is in the White House. Have you thought about that?" Roy asked. Felicity shook her head.

"Nope. Not yet. Let's get to that later." She responded. The truth was she had thought about it a lot, and she had no idea how she was going to react, how her body might react to seeing him again. Only time would tell. 

 

* * *

 

Sara and Nyssa both looked so beautiful, it made Felicity's heart hurt. But she smiled and the wedding went off without a hitch, and Felicity found Ray, who escorted her to the reception at the White House. Being inside the huge ballroom made Felicity anxious, but she entered the room, and it wasn't long. Felicity saw him before he had spotted her. He had her on his arm, smiling at the cameras in a way that she knew was totally false. 

She had seen him smile, she knew the difference. 

She was on the outside, she had a different man on her arm that she loved, and despite the fact that just seeing him in the flesh made her body breathe again, she wasn't going to indulge him. 

She hadn't picked out the black lace with a thigh high split and fall heels for him. Or the red lipstick, his favourite shade that he loved when her lips were wrapped around his cock. Nope. Not at all. It had been for Ray, she told herself, who enjoyed it as much as Oliver. 

Oliver stiffened suddenly, as if he heard Felicity's thoughts. He turned and looked straight at her, his intense blue eyes showing his pain, only to her. She turned away, refusing to play. But it was too much. "Ray. Let's go." She whispered to Ray, who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked curiously. Felicity nodded, feeling his gaze still on her as she headed out, not looking back. She waited for Ray after he confessed that he needed the loo, but she was too impatient. She  couldn't risk bumping into him again. She turned to leave when she saw him sauntering towards her, alone.

Her breath hitches as he came closer, catching her in his arms, and kissing her fully on the lips before she could even plead him to leave. She gasped in his mouth, taking him down to her level, their mouths meshing together in a desperate way, hope and sadness mingled together. "Stop. Firstly, You're still married. And I can't." Felicity murmured.

"You know why." She added. Oliver's breath tingled in her ear heavily.

"Please, Felicity. I missed you." Her name caressed by his lips was enough for her to take him back onto her mouth, but then she heard the door swing open and she pulled away, watching as it was Diggle who came out of the bathroom. He looked at Oliver furiously.

"You. Get back in there now. And don't look back." Oliver didn't say anything, but he looked at Felicity as he left, desperation clear on his face. Dig turned to look at Felicity.

"Don't you dare. You left him, remember? And I was the one who had to pick up the pieces." He said angrily. Felicity nodded, feeling numb. Ray came out of the bathroom as Diggle left, and they headed away from the White House, hopefully for the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may feel a sense of Déjà vu reading the last section, we have come full circle to the prologue at the start of the story. I did tweak it slightly, but not much. So we are now at the present day. Thanks for reading!


	22. The Truth Comes Out

The story was all over the news. It was rather hard to miss.

FOOTAGE LEAKED OF LAUREL QUEEN, OUR FIRST LADY, WITH TOMMY MERYLN, HER OLD FLAME, REKINDLING THEIR ROMANCE!

Felicity couldn't believe it. She had tried to get in touch with Sara, but she wasn't answering her phone. Felicity wanted to find out what was going on, so she rang Lucy. "It was awful, Felicity. Everyone knew Laurel loved Tommy. Well, I did. And he clearly loved her. But she never acted on it, she knew what was at stake. She knew it was Oliver's job on the line, and she had to play her role as the wonderful wife. But now? Well it's all up in flames. Oliver's getting what he wanted from the beginning though. The divorce."  
"Wait. He's actually getting divorced?" Felicity squeaked, trying to remain calm.

"Yep. But don't get any ideas, missy. Anyway, it's all coming out tomorrow. They're doing a sit down interview with Iris West, our new correspondent. She's brilliant. Gets along famously with the Vice President, between you and me. It's crazy town in here. Look, I have to go. But are we still going out for lunch tomorrow?"  
"Definitely. I'll see you then." Felicity replied, hanging up in a daze. She didn't know who else to speak to. She headed into work a bit later than usual, not caring that she looked scruffier than her usually pristine attire. "Have you seen it?" Nyssa asked, as soon as she came into Felicity's office. "It's rather hard to miss. Where's Sara?"  
"She's in the White House with Laurel." Nyssa replied, her shoulders slumped. "She'll be fine, Nyssa. Both of them will be. The Lance sisters are tough."  
"I know. I'm married to one." Nyssa replied with a smile. "Is Roy here?" Felicity asked. "No, he's visiting his parents this weekend."  
"Oh right." Felicity responded, feeling annoyed. She wanted Roy to take some of her workload so she could leave and try to get in touch with Oliver, as bad an idea as that was. "Look, I'll hold the fort here. Go." Nyssa said firmly. Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Why?"  
"Because I see everything. I know you. Go. Do what you need to do." Nyssa said. Felicity nodded and rushed out of her office, to get home.

As soon as she entered her house, she knew who she would find inside. "The secret service detail outside my apartment is a bit of a giveaway." Felicity exclaimed, folding her arms. Oliver looked up, his face sad. "Felicity. Sorry to drop by unannounced. But I needed to talk to you."  
"I'm listening." Felicity replied, sitting down opposite Oliver, her face impassive. "We found your father. We told Amanda that we killed him, but we've actually set up a safe house for him, where he can live the rest of his life in peace. He wants to see you, that's been his only request." Oliver said, a pleading look in his eye.

"Okay. Take me to him." Felicity demanded. Oliver nodded immediately and they left together, taking separate cars, Felicity followed Oliver's detail.

The drive was long, but eventually they arrived at a huge log cabin in the middle of the woods. Felicity climbed out and Oliver led her in. Her father was sitting at his desk, and looked up when they came in. "Felicity." He breathed out, rushing over to give her a hug.

"Dad." Felicity cried out, hugging him tightly. She let go to look at Oliver.

"Can we have a moment?" She asked him. Oliver had a pained expression flirting across his face before he nodded mutely, heading outside.

"Dad, are you okay? Are they keeping you hostage?" Felicity asked her father worriedly.

"No, no. They have given me everything I need here, Felicity. Believe it or not, I'm happy. I knew everything would catch up with me eventually, and this is the best thing to have happened. Oliver, or Mr President, has been most accommodating. He's made it very clear how much he cares for you, Felicity." Noah stressed. Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I'm with someone else, and I'm happy." Noah nodded.

"I'm pleased. You know I only want your happiness."  
"I know dad. Have you got a burner phone?"  
"Yep. Here, let me give you the number, and you can ring anytime." Noah said, grabbing his phone and dialling the number into Felicity's phone.

"Thanks." Felicity replied. "You better get going. I should think the president has things to be getting on with." Felicity nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

"Shh. Don't cry. Go, go." He said, pushing her out of the door. Felicity tripped as she left, but Oliver was there to catch her, pulling her into his arms. She recoiled immediately, looking at him with a stern expression set on her face. "Oliver. Thank you, for everything. But it doesn't change things between us. I hope you know that." Oliver let go of Felicity and shrugged. "I know. I just wanted you to know that I was doing the right thing. If I had to give up my presidency to be with you right now, I would choose you every time."  
"Good job you don't have to make that decision." Felicity said cooly. Oliver blinked at Felicity, watching her before he headed back to his car. Felicity watched as he drove off, and she headed to her own car, unsure what had just happened. She loved Ray... didn't she?

* * *

Laurel had moved out of the White House, and was now living with Tommy, just as she had wanted for so long. But it had been quite the journey to get there. She remembered quite vividly the fight between Oliver and herself when he had found out, the night before the world found out about it.

He stormed into her room, his face livid. "What the hell is this?" He held up a picture of Tommy and Laurel kissing in the White House gardens. Laurel shut her eyes, shock running through her body. "I can't believe they found that, it was a private-"  
"Nothing is private in the White House, Laurel! I know that better than anyone. But not only that, but you did it with my best friend! My only friend!" Oliver shouted angrily. Laurel stood up, anger seeping through her bones. "Don't you dare. I love him. We love each other, but we never did anything because of YOU. While you were banging any whore that came knocking, I never betrayed you. Until I realised that it was stupid since you were planning to divorce me anyway. So why couldn't I be happy, for once in my life? It's not like you care about me, we haven't slept together in years! Really you should be grateful. You get your divorce, and you get Felicity. Because you can bet I will get a divorce. I want to be happy with Tommy." Laurel scathingly said, storming out of the room and leaving Oliver standing there in shock.


	23. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your responses to my newest story, Just a Small Town Girl! I have been overwhelmed with kind comments. If you haven't read it yet, go and check it out... after you've finished reading this chapter. It's a good one :)

"Hello, my name is Iris West, I am the White House correspondent, and I am sitting her with our President, Mr Oliver Queen, and our First Lady Laurel Lance-Queen. Welcome to both of you. First of all, Mr President, tell us what went through your mind when you saw these photos of your wife and your friend." Iris asked, and the camera focused on Oliver who looked solemn.

"Well, Iris, I was shocked. I know that our marriage has been difficult since I became President, it's been very stressful, but I thought we were working things out. I was very hurt when I saw these photos, but after we spoke it became very clear that we had fallen out of love with each other. And no one is to blame. It's just life." Oliver said. Iris nodded and turned to Laurel.

"Would you agree with that, Madame First Lady?" 

"I would. When I first developed feelings for Thomas, I pushed them away. I knew my duty. But it became hard, for both of us. And eventually I gave into my feelings, with this outcome. I regret that I hurt Oliver, but we both agree that what's happened is going to lead to a better future for both of us."

"You say a better future. What is next for the both of you?" Iris asked.

"We have filed for a divorce. We believe this is the best course of action for both of us." Oliver said.

"It's going to be hard, but we know that this is for the best. Oliver's not got long left of his term, and I won't ruin that for him. The less stress for us both, the better. And if he chooses to run again, it will be with the knowledge that I won't be holding him back."

"Will you still support your husband?" Iris asked. 

"Of course. We're going to remain friends, and that is something I could never have hoped for. But we are both adults, and we've found common ground."

"Good. Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, your First Lady and your President!" Iris finished with. A huge round of applause was heard throughout the studio, and Felicity turned her TV off. She had seen enough. 

 

 

* * *

Oliver was sitting in his office, his heart heavy. He had so much to worry about that he didn't know what to do. Laurel was finally leaving him, yet Felicity didn't want to be with him, his latest bill was struggling to get through congress and he had a trip to London beginning tomorrow to speak to the new prime minister. He thought about cancelling, but that would set a very bad impression for future relations between the two countries. "I could go in your place?" Vice President Barry had offered.

"No. It has to be me. It's just there's a lot going on at the moment." Oliver replied, surprised by the offer all the same.

"Well, you know I would help with the other stuff if I could. Iris has helped smooth things over with the interview, I don't think you need to worry about that." Barry said. 

"I know. I better go and start packing for London. Can you hold the fort while I'm gone?" Oliver asked Barry wryly.

"Of course. Caitlin, your EA, has offered to co ordinate with my EA and we'll make sure we can defend whatever comes our way." Barry replied, an air of confidence about him.

"Good. I trust you, Barry. Good luck." Oliver parted with, heading back to his room and leaving the Oval Office. 

* * *

Felicity got home after visiting her father and found Ray waiting for her, staring at her passively. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. Works crazy." Felicity exclaimed.

"Really? Because I just went to your building to pick you up and Nyssa said you left before Lunch. So, where have you been?" Ray asked.

"Why the suspicious tone? I went out. Nothing serious."

"You used to work at the White House. Then you left. And you were pretty emotional about that, a bit too emotional if you ask me. Now, The President has split up with his wife, and your acting odd again. Tell me if I'm wrong." Ray asked, the resolute tone in his voice indicating to Felicity that he already knew the answer.

"We used to be together. We had an affair. But it's over. It was over when I met you, let alone when we started dating." Felicity murmured softly, trying to console Ray.

"So where were you then? This afternoon?" Ray asked casually, keeping detached. Felicity winced. Ray had been hired by Amanda Waller to protect her in the first place. She couldn't tell him.

"Ray. Don't."

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M GOING TO WALK OUT THAT DOOR!" Ray shouted angrily. Felicity shook her head, tears flying around her face. Ray shook his head, grief taking over.

"I'm sorry." Felicity whispered, her heart breaking. But it was too late. Ray had already left. 

 

* * *

"I've never been to London." Lucy exclaimed to Oliver, her excitement building.

"Don't get too excited. It's probably going to be raining as soon as we land." Oliver replied, staring out of Air Force 1 at the heavy clouds.

"Don't say that. I think that's so stereotypical. I bet it's sunny all the time." Lucy said defensively. Oliver grinned. "Okay. I'll bite. You give me 10 pounds if it's raining."

"Pounds?"

"Great British Pound. English currency." Oliver replied with a grin.

"Fine. It's on." Lucy replied, narrowing her eyes as she noticed a twinkle in Oliver's eyes. 

The journey to London was a long one, and the decent over England towards was interesting to Lucy. She sighed as she saw the rain hitting the plane windows, and watched Oliver smirk at her, holding his hand out. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her English currency and handed it to Oliver. The plane landed and Oliver got out first, Lucy close behind. They stepped onto the stairs and Oliver waved at the crowd, a big smile on his face. Lucy was just about to say to him that the rain was easing up when out of nowhere there were two loud bangs. Lucy was about to turn and ask security what it was when it became very apparent what it was. Blood was pouring from Lucy's chest, and she saw Oliver, in a similar state, security swarming everywhere. "The eagle is down, the eagle is down!" Where the last words Lucy heard before everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! A CHEEKY CLIFFHANGER!!! I haven't done one in ages that big :) let me know what you think!


	24. Blurred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I left the last chapter on such a cliffhanger, I decided I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer, so here it is! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment below! :)

Shielded from the public, they were taken to the best hospital in London, via helicopter. 

Diggle stayed by Oliver's side, keeping anyone suspicious far away, Lucy on the bed beside him. 

Blood covered the floors. Tubes were everywhere. Shouts from the numerous nurses around as they worked furiously to revive the president, who was rapidly declining. "AND CLEAR!" A woman shouted out as they tried to bring him around, with little luck. Diggle sat on the cold hard hospital chair, his whole body feeling numb. Lucy was no better, she was in an induced coma and there was little anyone could do to bring her out of it till she went into surgery as soon as she could take it. Diggle made the appropriate phone calls back home, making sure everyone knew the severity of the situation. He was on autopilot, anything else becoming black and white. Oliver had to pull through. He had to. 

* * *

 

Felicity was sitting in her bath, her eyes shut, trying to forget Ray's face as he had walked out of her door. She knew that she couldn't love him when she still had feelings for Oliver, which had reawakened when he finally had settled on divorcing Laurel, something she never thought would happen. Felicity's phone buzzed loudly, so Felicity grabbed her phone. It was a call from Diggle. Surprised, she answered it, not sure what to expect. "Felicity. Is that you?"

"Yes, Mr Diggle. How can I help you?"

"Listen, I don't know if you've been watching the news in the last hour. Do you know what's happening here in London?"

"No? What's happened?" Felicity asked curiously, her heart racing.

"Felicity, Oliver and Lucy were shot while coming off the plane. They're both in critical condition in hospital in London. It looks like- well, you need to get here. He needs you, Felicity. I've booked you and Daniel on the next flight out to London, so pack a bag. The flight leaves at 9. I hope your passport is up to date."

"Yes, yes. Who's Daniel?"

"Daniel Marshall. Lucy's husband."

"Of course. I'll be there... thanks for letting me know Diggle." 

"Of course. I'll have a car to pick you both up from London City airport. Gotta go." Diggle hung up. Felicity sat in her bath, feeling her body get colder and colder as the water got colder. She was in shock. The man she loved was close to death. She needed to be there for him. 

* * *

 

Felicity got in the car that was waiting outside her apartment, finding Daniel sitting in the back next to her. Felicity was surprised by his appearance, he had an unusually crooked nose and eyes that were slightly too big for his face, a pair of glasses only enhancing that, but under that he seemed tired. He smiled at Felicity as she got in, a welcoming sight. "Hi, Felicity. I'm Daniel. I'm sure Lucy hasn't really mentioned much about me." Felicity nodded in surprise.

"She did mention you when we first met. Your the attorney general, right?" Felicity queried.

"Yep. I'm officially going to London to find out what happened, who tried to kill them both. But unofficially, I'm going to be with my wife." He replied grimly. 

"Well, whatever I can do to help, just let me know. I suspect I won't be doing too much. I mean, I don't work at the White House anymore." Felicity grumbled.

"Thank you. I'm going to need someone outside the jurisdiction. Maybe you can help me." Daniel wondered aloud, observing Felicity's reaction. She nodded in agreement.

"I used to be a hacker in college. So if anyone can have a look on the dark web, it's me. I can get my company to look on it as well." Daniel glanced at Felicity.

"Do you trust them?"

"With my life." Felicity replied instantly.

"Ok. Make sure they know how important this is." Daniel said, looking more nervous than when Felicity had got in the car. Felicity nodded, determined to be of some use on this trip. She checked her phone, and found a miss call from Ray. Then a text. 

I won't bother you again. I understand. I'm sorry - Ray. 

Felicity was sad that she couldn't fix it, but it would only be worse further down the line. She was in love with someone else. It wasn't fair to string Ray along. She knew that. 

* * *

The plane landed after a particularly gruelling flight, and Felicity rushed off after Daniel who bolted as soon as the door opened.

The car waiting took them to the hospital, where they were allowed past the security guards. Felicity and Daniel were greeted on the floor by Diggle, who looked terrible. "Diggle. What's the situation?" Daniel asked him urgently. "Lucy has just come out of surgery, she's awake and she's doing okay. Go, she's just down the hall." Daniel thanked Diggle before rushing off to the direction he gestured to.

"How's The President?" Felicity asked, not trying to hide the breaking of her voice.

"He's... not good. He's comatose at the moment, they've had him in surgery to dislodge the bullet from his chest, with success, but he's suffered severe blood loss. Come on, I'll take you to him." Diggle said, taking her past security into the room where Oliver lay, tubes coming out of him and his eyes firmly shut. Felicity held back her tears, especially when she saw Laurel sitting in the room. "Felicity. I'm glad your here. I'll leave you both." Laurel said, allowing a small smile for both of them. Felicity looked at Diggle, surprised. "She knew about you both. She didn't care really. But it was good for her to be here, to show support." Diggle said. Felicity nodded, walking over to Oliver, placing her small hand over Oliver's large one. She sat with him, unmoving until she heard Diggle leave the room. "Oliver, I love you. Please, come back to me." Felicity murmured, her voice as broken as she felt. 

* * *

Felicity eventually left Oliver's side when the nurses came back to check on him and headed in to see Lucy, who was sitting up, grasping Daniel's hand. Her face was pale, her hair drawn back in a ragged bun, and she looked extremely tired, but happy to be with Daniel. "Lucy!" Felicity cried out, horrified to see her friend look so... awful. "Felicity. It's good that your here. He's going to need you." Lucy said, her voice thin but as strong as wire. "I'm here. For both of you." Felicity said. 

"Then find out who did this. Daniel says you can work your team. Do it." Lucy said firmly. Felicity nodded, giving her friend a small hug and nodding kindly at Daniel before leaving the room, heading to the waiting room where she would make the call to her team. 

* * *

 

"Felicity! Where are you?" Sara asked as soon as she picked up.

"I'm in London, which would be amazing under different circumstances. I've been to see Oliver, he's not in good shape. I know that the CIA and Secret Service will be doing everything they can, but I want you guys to whatever necessary to find out what's happening. The dark web, whatever you can find, and let me know." Felicity instructed. 

"We're on it. Laurel spoke to me earlier, she's giving us full access to whatever we need." 

"Good. Great, in fact. Text me updates and ring me when you have anything. Screw the time difference. I'll be up."

"Okay. Good luck."

"You too." Felicity replied, hanging up and heading back to sit with Oliver. 


	25. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise profusely for the delay in updating this. You would not believe the crazy week I have had! 
> 
> I am slightly concerned as I have a job now on top of all of my school work, it being my last year at school, and i'm worried I won't be able to update as regularly as I do (most of the time :p) I will try and update as often as I can, but I just wanted to make you guys aware of my situation. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this update! :)

The frenzy of media outside the hospital was extremely disconcerting to Felicity. She had never been to London before, and she would have loved for Oliver to show her around, take her to the top tourist hotspots and stay in the best hotel. Instead, she was staying in the Premier Inn that wasn't that premier next door to the hospital, but she hardly slept. Diggle and Daniel were also staying in the hotel, as well as some other people Diggle had drafted in, all with the same dreary thoughts tattooed on their minds; what if Oliver doesn't make it? 

Felicity got up at 7, got dressed in jeans and a shirt, pulling a sweater on and her rain jacket over the top, a nod to the tumbling rain outside, a British staple. She found her temporary pass that granted her access to the President's room, and sat by his side, watching as he breathed in, and out. She could sit and study his features forever, tracing the curve of his mouth, the light stubble running across his jawline, but she didn't want to. She wanted him to wake up. The medically induced coma he was in was a barrier, deep down Felicity feared Oliver might reject her when he woke up, out of some epiphany. But Felicity didn't want to worry about that. She wanted to find the truth. 

* * *

Nyssa, Sara and Roy were sat in their conference room, scanning through emails sent from White House servers, trying to trace any kind of information leaked out. So far, they were having little luck. "I still think we should try and get someone else on this. We've got so much stuff to comb through." Roy said, sighing amicably. Nyssa shook her head. "We don't know who we can trust. The less people that know about this, the better. We need to find out who this assassin is before they strike again." 

"Maybe we should look at the crime scene. See what we can gather." Roy suggested. 

"Good idea. You get on that. Me and Sara will carry on going through this stuff. We might get something useful." Nyssa said with a sigh.

"Just think of how great it would be for the company if we found our guy. It would be amazing." Sara said, a dreamy look in her eye. Roy grinned.

"That would be great." A knock at the door distracted them from their musings. Roy stood up to get the door and found a well dressed brunette standing at the door.

"Hi. My name is Thea. Thea Queen. John Diggle wanted me to come and talk to you guys." Thea said. Roy looked at her, gobsmacked.

"Right. The presidents sister. Cool. Come on in."

* * *

 

Felicity and Diggle sat opposite each other, trying to form a plan. "Whoever tried to kill him is going to try again. They won't stop. We have to protect him until we know who did this." Felicity exclaimed. 

"They won't get another chance." Diggle vowed.

"Would you put his life on the line like that?" Felicity countered. Diggle sighed.

"Good point. It doesn't matter, at this rate we might find who did this before he wakes up." Diggle said grimly. Felicity nodded. She had no idea what was going to happen, and no witnesses were able to identify the said shooter, nor did the crime scene turn up anything useful. "We need to be vigilant. I'm giving an update on his condition in about an hour. You should stay here with him." Diggle said. Felicity nodded.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Roy stared at Thea covertly while he was working, watching her as she got her laptop out and was guided by Sara on how to get started. She was an extremely useful asset, she had White House intel that could help them get past firewalls, combined with Felicity's inner knowledge, and his, Nyssa and Sara's knowledge combined, they would find the assassin, hopefully with time to spare. He had seen Thea on tv, looking prim and proper in a stylish blazer as trouser combo, her hair perfectly straight, but the woman sitting before him was entirely different. She was in jeans and a plain white shirt, paired with a battered leather jacket and boots, and her hair was in loose waves, like she hadn't bothered to brush it. She was real, and it made Roy like her even more. 

"I'm looking through past employees that may hold a grudge. No such luck." Sara said, the defeat in her voice hard to ignore.

"Well, I'm not having much luck looking through emails. I typed in the keyword assassin, and the only email that popped up was one between two employees about assassins creed. A video game." Nyssa said, her annoyance wearing her down.

"I've been looking through the crime scene report. No one spotted a shooter, he must have left as soon as he took the shot. The shots came from the left, close to the airport." Roy commented, annoyed.

"Maybe if we scrub through security footage from the airport we can find someone?" Thea suggested. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Good idea. I'll get on that. You can help me, if you like." Roy offered.

"Well, since it was my idea, yes I would." Thea replied, a twinkle in her eye. Roy smiled. He didn't know this woman very well, he didn't know if he could trust her, but for some inexplicable reason, he did. 

* * *

Felicity had dashed into the hospital room as soon as she heard the alarms beep loudly from Oliver's room. The nurses came rushing in, physically pushing Felicity out of the way so she was left standing in the hall, peaking through the window. The nurses and doctors were surrounding him, shouting words, but Felicity couldn't hear them. Panicked, she rushed to find Diggle, and they both headed back to Oliver's room. The nurse was standing outside, smiling. "You both can go in. He's awake." He said. Felicity cautiously followed Diggle into the room and found Oliver looking up, exhausted.

"Felicity." He croaked out. Felicity's heart broke in two.

"Oliver. I'm here." She crooned, standing by his side. He put his hand over hers.

"Thank you." He murmured softly. Felicity shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm here. I'm here."


	26. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this update. You would not believe the last two weeks I have had!!! I feel like I am actually drowning at the moment! But after the mid season finale this week I felt I needed to get some olicity goodness in, especially after what happened :( I wouldn't worry fellow shippers, there is hope for them yet.

Felicity stayed by Oliver's side as Diggle discussed their plan. "So you want to tell the world I'm still in a coma? To give you more time to find this assassin?" Oliver asked, looking at Felicity incredulously, as if he was shocked she would agree to this. Felicity's arms were crossed, and she examined Oliver carefully. His hair was in disarray, a far cry from the neat buzzcut he usually had, he had dark circles under his eyes and his crisp blue eyes were a noticeably duller shade. The hospital gown clung to his muscles, which he still boasted. Felicity thought briefly of those arms chained around her waist before she shook those thoughts away, realising he had asked her a question. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, you can't leave this bed for at least a week. Your not up for another assassination attempt. And they might not miss a second time." Felicity said pragmatically. Oliver nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Okay. Look, I'll do it. I know I'm not strong enough at the moment, not even to get out of bed let alone lead the country. Diggle, sort out the press and let them know I'm... unchanged. Felicity... stay here." Oliver demanded, his air of authority returning to him. "I will. Always." Felicity promised, moving her hand closer to his, brushing his fingertips lightly. He moved his hand and covered Felicity's hand, making her close her eyes, savouring his touch. Diggle had discreetly left them to it, and Felicity relished just being alone with Oliver. "I'm sorry about everything, Felicity. I wanted to put my country before you, but now... especially after all of this, I've realised you are far more important. I would give it all up just to be with you. I need you to know that." Oliver said firmly, his voice stronger than before.

"I know Oliver. And you did the right thing in the end." Felicity said, hesitating before continuing. "I was with Ray and I was trying to convince myself that I loved him. But when I was faced with the truth, I realised my feelings for you were much more than how I felt for Ray, and he knew that. Oliver, I love you. And I don't want to stop." Felicity finished with, tears springing from her eyes. Oliver squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I wouldn't dare ask you to, Felicity Smoak." 

* * *

Roy and Thea were scrubbing through the footage from the airport, trying to identify anyone out of place, but finding nothing. The closest camera to the scene didn't show the people coming out of the airport. The whole thing had been perfectly orchestrated to avoid detection. Leaning back, Roy avoided the temptation to smash the screen. "I can't believe this guy got away with trying to kill the president, my brother!" Thea shouted, her anger and frustration boiling out. Sara sighed sympathetically. "Have you spoken to Laurel or Diggle?" She asked Thea, who shook her head.

"I'll ring Diggle now." Thea said, heading out of the room, taking her phone out. Nyssa and Sara looked at each other, before looking at Roy.

"I don't think looking through these emails is going to turn anything up." Nyssa said. Sara and Roy nodded.

"Maybe if we try looking in the dark web. See what top assassins have been in London recently. Maybe we can link one of them to the crime and then find out who is responsible." Sara suggested. The group nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good plan. We know he, or she, would have to be good to take out the president." Nyssa commented.

"I know exactly who we can ask about that, you know." Roy said grimly.

"Who?" Sara asked curiously.

"Noah. Excuse me, I have to make some phone calls." Roy said, dashing out of the room.

* * *

 "Felicity."

"Hi, Roy. Any progress?"

"No, not yet. But we do have some sort of lead. But your father is the only one who can help us." Roy said. Felicity paused, thinking.

"Roy if I tell you where he is... A.R.G.U.S could find him." Felicity whispered. 

"They won't, I'm careful. Tell me using our code, okay? Just to be extra careful." Roy added. Felicity sighed.

"Okay. It's dangerous. But you probably know that already. Listen I better get back. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Felicity said before hanging up. A few seconds later, Roy got the text he needed. He headed back into the room, where Thea had returned to.

"He's awake. They're keeping it a secret until the assassin is found though." Thea said.

"So what are you going to do?" Nyssa asked her. Thea shrugged.

"I won't be much use to my brother in London. I've spoken to him, but that's all. I would much rather help you guys." She said. Roy nodded.

"Well, you can come with me. We're going to meet someone who might be able to help. Felicity's father." Sara and Nyssa looked up in surprise.

"And Felicity was okay with that?" Sara asked. Roy nodded.

"He might be the only one who can help us." Nyssa nodded.

"Go. And let us know if you get anything." 

"Quick question. What are we going to do if we do find who tried to kill my brother?" Thea asked. 

"Tell Felicity, who will tell Diggle, and he will make the call. The FBI or the Secret Service or some other agency might have to handle it." Roy said. Thea nodded. "Come on, then. Let's go find this guy."

* * *

 Felicity sat by Oliver's side most of the day, and apart from a few nurses checking in now and then, he seemed to be returning back to himself. The numerous wires that were still clinging to him was a constant reminder of his injuries. The heart monitor measuring his heartbeat became a constant background sound, one that Felicity liked to aggravate by kissing Oliver, and hear it spike erratically. Felicity was so glad to be with him, that she didn't mind under what circumstances. She was willing to stay by his side as long as he needed her, she felt like they were in a protective bubble, and she didn't want it to burst. 

"I have a lot of enemies. That's what happens when you try to fight the unjust and corruption in this country. You manage to piss off some pretty important people. I mean, my next bill in the works was to get rid of the electoral college, someone might have seen that and decided I needed to go." 

"Can you even do that? Get rid of the electoral college?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Turns out it's not really as simple as i'd first thought. Congress wouldn't go for it anyway." Oliver said, his jaw locked with aggravation. 

"Let's not talk about your work. You need a break from all of that." Felicity said with a smile.

"Maybe we should talk about us then." Oliver said softly, smiling at Felicity with a sly grin. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'm here, Oliver. And I love you. The rest? That can wait." Felicity said.

"I love you, Felicity. And once my term is over, we're going to go away. Explore the world. Maybe I can be mayor of somewhere or something." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"I think that's a tad ambitious. Let's start with something small. Maybe you can make jam while I go to work." Felicity suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Good idea." Oliver replied.

"You need to heal first. Why don't you get some rest? You look tired." Felicity suggested, her hand resting on his shoulder lightly. Oliver nodded, slowly sinking back into the pillows. Felicity lay beside him gently, trying not to disturb him, and fell asleep.

The nurse came in 5 minutes later, and found Felicity protecting Oliver with her arms, caging him in while Oliver was asleep. It was an endearing sight, and the nurse left them to it. 


	27. City Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise (not for the first time) for the delay for this update, but here it is. Enjoy!

"This is where Felicity's father is?" Thea asked incredulously.

"Yep. I guess so. That's what Felicity told me anyway." Roy replied, killing the engine and getting out of the car. Thea followed him to the door, where Roy tapped on it lightly. Thea pricked her ear, and heard shuffling from inside, frantic sounds.

"Noah? It's Roy. Felicity sent me." Roy shouted calmly, having heard the frantic movement himself. The door clicked and opened, revealing Noah, Felicity's father.

"Roy. I know all about you. And I recognise your friend there too. The first sister. Is that an official title?" He asked cocking his head. Roy ignored the jibe and continued. "We need to talk. Can we come in?" 

"I suppose you'd better. I know why your here, of course." Noah said, holding the door open for them both to come in. Thea followed Roy, staying unnecessarily close to him. They sat down on the couch opposite Noah, who had a laptop on his lap.

"I haven't found any leads, before you ask. And I have been looking." Noah said. Roy nodded.

"We've had the same result. We were wondering if we should track down the assassin, we thought we might have better luck there." Roy suggested. 

"I've not been actively looking down that lead. But I know exactly who was in London this week." Noah said darkly. He tapped away at his laptop, absorbed in his task while Thea looked at Roy uneasily.

"I was right. China White, her name is. She is one of the most well paid assassins in the world, and according to this flight manifesto, she was in London around the time of the shooting. It all fits." 

"How do you know she was in London?" Thea asked. 

"I got an email from an old friend of mine. He knew that I used to keep tabs on China." Noah replied grimly, not caring to elaborate much further. "So what now?" Roy asked. 

"You tell Felicity what you've found. Tell her to tell someone she trusts, and get them to get a team together to track her down." 

"And once they find her?" Thea asked hesitantly. "They need to do everything they can to get the truth." Noah said. Roy nodded. "Agreed. Let me know if you find anything else, okay? Here's my secure number." Roy said, taking the bit of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Noah, who pocketed it. "Thanks. At least we have somewhere to start now. Let me know if you guys get anywhere." Noah said, scribbling the number of his phone down and handing it to Roy. "Will do." 

* * *

 

Felicity chewed her lip anxiously as she listened to Roy relay the information he had got from his visit to her father, pondering the next move. "What are you gonna say?" Roy asked. 

"I'm going to run it by Oliver and Diggle and see what they think. What do you think I should do?" Felicity asked nervously. "I think you should get a SWAT team or whatever out to find China and make her talk. You need to find out who hired her, now rather than later." Roy informed Felicity. 

"I agree. But we have to play it right. At the moment, Team USA has the advantage."

"Team USA?" Roy asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah. That's  what I'm calling us. The good guys." Felicity replied, her face going a little bit red, she was grateful Roy was a gazillion miles away. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'll tell them in the morning."

"Late? Oh yeah, I forgot about the time difference. How's London?"

"I haven't really had the chance to have a look around. I kinda just want to be here for Oliver right now."

"Felicity, please make sure you go and see all the sights at least. Oliver wouldn't forgive you if you came all this way and didn't at least see Big Ben." 

"Okay, I will try. It's not like I'm not busy or anything." Felicity replied grumpily.

"You're in London. Everything else can wait." Roy replied. With that last nugget of wisdom, Roy hung up the phone. Sighing, Felicity headed back to her hotel room, stepping outside when she saw a black cab go hurtling past her. Inspiration struck her, and she stuck out her arm at the next cab to go past and hopped in. "Take me to Big Ben." Felicity declared to the driver, who rolled his eyes, muttering "dumb Americans" under his breath, which Felicity chose to ignore. She didn't want anything to ruin her bubble of optimism. 

Felicity got out of the cab, staring up at the tall clock that stood overlooking the river. With her hands on the side of the bridge, she looked up, gazing at it with wonder. It truly was special. And, as the clock struck 11, the bells rang out, sharp and clear. Felicity stood staring at the clock for ages before she began walking, and it wasn't long before she had found herself back at her hotel, having walked along the river Thames following the route her cab driver had taken her. The bustling city was all lit up at night, and although it was nothing like Washington, it was glorious.  

* * *

 

"So what do you want to do?" Felicity asked Oliver, looking at Diggle who was pondering what Felicity had said.

"Call Amanda. Get A.R.G.U.S involved." Oliver instructed, looking at Felicity who nodded.

"Hopefully she will track her down and be able to get something out of her." Diggle said, leaving the room and taking his phone out to make the call. "We're one step closer, Oliver. Then we can go home." Felicity said softly, walking over to sit by Oliver's side. "I don't want to go home. I want to show you London. I want to show you the world, Felicity." Oliver said with a sad smile. "Well, you can. Promise me we won't leave till you show me all of the sites." Felicity said, holding out her pinkie finger with a cheeky smile. Oliver smiled. "I promise." He said, intertwining his pinkie with Felicity's, and not letting go. 


	28. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is almost on time... lol I'm trying guys! :)

"Okay, consider it done, Diggle. I have a team out in London that will find her. Whatever it takes. I'll send Lyla out too if it is necessary."

"Thank you Amanda. I trust your discretion in this matter."

"Of course. I'm flying over to London tomorrow, so I'll update you personally then."

"Good. See you then." Diggle said, hanging up before heading back into Oliver's room. The nurse had been looking him over, checking his tubes and writing notes on her clipboard.

"You're making a steady recovery, Mr Queen. It's extremely good progress from where you were a week ago. With any luck, you could be discharged within the week." The nurse said. 

"Wow. Thank you." Oliver said gratefully. "No problem. Get some rest now, build up your strength." The nurse said before leaving. Diggle smiled politely at her before sitting down to look at Oliver.

"I've just spoken to Amanda. She's putting a team together." 

"Good. Where's Felicity?" 

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Diggle replied. Oliver sighed, worry already setting in.

"Okay. I'll see you later, I'm going to sleep for a bit." Diggle nodded briskly, heading out to leave Oliver in peace.

* * *

 Felicity was sitting in Lucy's hotel room, enjoying a cup of tea. Unlike Felicity, Lucy had a room in the Savoy, and was recovering in bed there having been discharged from the hospital the previous day, and they were both in hotel dressing gowns having just had a massage. "I don't think I'll be up and moving for another few days. But Oliver has put me up in this gorgeous hotel and I love it. Room service 24/7, all my work calls have been directed to Diggle, this is how I would like to die." Lucy said to Felicity, spreading her arms out and smiling.

"You look so much better. I'm sorry I didn't see you before you got discharged-" Felicity began to say before Lucy poo-pooed it with a wave of her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. I had my husband here, but Oliver needs you. He's our priority." Lucy said firmly.

"But you're my friend." Felicity protested. Lucy shook her head.

"You know how demanding my job is. We all, everyone at the White House, have dedicated our lives to Oliver. Our souls. When he bleeds, I bleed. In my case, literally." Lucy said, wincing.

"Oliver's term is nearly up. What are you going to do then?" Felicity asked curiously. 

"I'm gonna quit. David makes enough money for the both of us, and to be frank, I need to relax. It's all been a bit too much." Lucy said, wiping beads of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm glad I got out when I did. I'm much happier in my own firm." Felicity said, picking the cold flannel from the bowl of water and gently dapping Lucy's  forehead with it, as her doctor had instructed if she got to hot. "I've worked non stop for too long. I've never taken a holiday, and apart from that awful illness I had that time, I've not been ill. I'm a workaholic. It's awful." Lucy moaned.

"It's not awful. Committed people are the best kind of people. And Oliver needs someone like you." Felicity said comfortingly. Lucy nodded, sighing. "It's just so nice to relax. And not worry about anything else but me." 

"I know what you mean." Felicity said, putting the flannel down.

"I know you do. That's why I'm complaining to you. David just nods and suggests something ridiculous. But whatever." Lucy said with an eye roll.

"That's a very manly response." Felicity replied with a laugh.

"Isn't it just. Isn't it just." Lucy said sadly. 

"Come on, chipper up. I need some girl time. Let's stick on a film." Felicity said, turning the TV on and scrolling the film list before squealing uncontrollably. "Oh my god. My mom made me watch this every Christmas." Felicity said, squealing as she realised it was just starting. "Love Actually? Really?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes. It's my favourite film ever!" Felicity replied. Lucy just rolled her eyes, but let Felicity curl up onto the bed and they watched it together, the stress of their lives slipping away as they became invested in the multiple storylines. 

* * *

China White was being dragged to a chair by two agents, a gag tied firmly around her mouth, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth and a gash on her forehead. Her once pristine navy jumpsuit was now ripped and dirty, in keeping with the holding cell she was now in. Amanda slammed the door sharply behind her, watching China flinch slightly, her persona slipping from her. "Ma'am. She killed two of our men on her way out." One of the agents told Amanda. She nodded curtly.

"Okay. Thank you, Smith. You can both go." They both nodded and left the room while Amanda stared coldly at China. "You were quite difficult to pin down, my agents have told me. But not impossible. Everyone eventually slips up. And your mistake was your greed. We have you now, and you are going to talk, no matter how long it takes. So, why don't you make things easier. Tell me, who hired you?" Amanda asked, ripping the gag out of China's mouth. China smiled. "It's not worth my life to tell you. It's not worth anything I have. Torture me if you think it will help you. But I promise, you won't get what your looking for. Not from me." China said. Amanda smiled.

"You've already told me enough for now, China. We will break you. I promise." She said, putting the gag back in her mouth and turning off the lights, leaving China in the darkness. Lyla was standing behind the door watching the exchange take place and looked up when Amanda left the room. "What do you think?" Lyla asked Amanda. Amanda nodded.

"She's involved all right. Go and see Diggle, give him an update on the situation. I'll see what we can do from our end." Amanda commanded. Lyla nodded.

"Don't worry. We will break her." Amanda reassured Lyla.  Lyla just nodded again.

"That I have no doubt of." 


	29. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE AFTER NEXT WEEK!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Amanda walked into China's cell and whistled, low and long. China's face was heavily distorted, covered in dark purple bruising and dried blood, her once white hair was now shaved clean off and she looked like she hadn't eaten in several days. "I don't know why you're bothering so much. I did miss after all." China spat out as soon as Amanda was done whistling. "You know exactly why we're doing this. Don't tell me if you were in our position you would do it any different." Amanda said with her cruel smile. "It doesn't matter. It's not worth it. I can't tell you. They would kill me." China hissed. Amanda shook her head sadly. "There are far worse things you should be worried about, I'm afraid." She said, before leaving the room. She watched China's face sink, but instead of feeling sympathetic she felt angry that she hadn't revealed anything after 2 days of torture. "What are you thinking?" Amanda asked the man standing next to her, who had a calm expression on his face. "I don't know, Amanda. She doesn't seem to want to break just yet. We're running out of time. Congress are getting suspicious, and the Vice President is getting overwhelmed. Soon he's going to be forced to sign an act that will make him president. And that can't happen. Not on my watch."

"Diggle. We will get it out of her, as soon as we can. Lyla is here, has she been keeping you informed?" Amanda asked Diggle. He nodded. "Yes. I need to get back, but know that time is running out." Diggle said, heading out of the room leaving Amanda to stare coldly at China.

* * *

 

Barry Allen was absolutely swamped. When Diggle had phoned him over a week ago, he hadn't expected what happened. He hadn't expected his duties to extend past his already heavy workload, but suddenly he was swamped in work relying on everyone around him to help him to run the country, something he wasn't trained for. "You're doing fine, Barry. Honestly. Oliver will be back in no time." Cisco said while chewing on a burrito, Barry's best friend and his chief of staff. "Diggle says they have a lead, but it could be weeks before it pans out, he won't tell me what it is." Barry said, his frustration eating away at him. "Well, have you got what you're saying to the press core ready for tomorrow? You'll need to have something planned." Cisco reminded him. Barry scrambled around his desk and picked up a piece of paper, inspecting it before handing it over to Cisco who read it quickly before nodding and handing it back to Barry. "That's fine. But don't go into too much detail. The less information you can give, the better. We can't have anyone know that Oliver's okay, or they might try and have another go at him."

"Even though everything's pretty much on lockdown?" Barry asked. Cisco nodded grimly. "It's better to be on the safe side." 

"Agreed." Barry said, shutting his eyes for a second before opening them and seeing Cisco looking at him with concern. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I would like this all to be over soon." Barry reassured Cisco. 

"That I can relate to." 

* * *

 

Sara was sitting in the office, one again scanning through files upon files as quick as lightning trying to find anything useful when she stopped, something flashed on her screen that looked particularly intruding and interesting.  "I think I've found something." Sara said, looking at Nyssa who looked up in surprise. "What is it?" She asked. 

"A backtrace that someone tried to delete, but it's left something... something I might be able to follow." Sara said slowly, her optimism building. "Roy! You better get in here!" Nyssa shouted out, watching Sara work while Roy rushed in. "What is it?"

"Shh." Sara and Nyssa both said in sync, making Roy sit down and watch what Sara was doing. He nodded in awe as he followed Sara's patterns, which finally led to a name. "Oh my god." Sara said, her surprise and horror plain as day. "I better ring Felicity. Now." Roy said, urgency in his body as he dialled her number. "Hey Roy, now is not a good time...."

"We know who did it, Felicity. We have a name."

"Oh my god. Tell me."

* * *

 

Felicity was heading into the hospital to see Oliver when she was bombarded by Diggle, who was in her personal space. "Diggle! Sorry I... didn't see you there. You okay?" Felicity asked him. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to see Lyla, see if they've made any progress with China." Diggle said, stepping back from Felicity slightly. Felicity nodded. "Great idea. Let me know if you find anything."

"I will." Diggle answered, heading off in the opposite direction. Felicity carried on and headed towards Olivers room cautiously, aware that she missed her usual visit with him the previous day, and since he didn't have many visitors, she guessed that might sting. She went to go into the room when she saw a familiar face. Laurel. Her shock at seeing her quickly faded and she spun round and headed in the opposite direction, the hurt she felt was something she wasn't used to. She hadn't been there for one day, and Oliver was already calling Laurel? She didn't want to get involved in that. 

 

She sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping on a frothy latte that almost reminded her of home when the said blonde sat opposite her with a polite mask on her face. "Hey, Felicity. I just popped in to see Oliver. How are you holding up?" Laurel asked her. Felicity nodded, trying to look braver than she felt. "It's been hard, but we're trying our best to find the person responsible that's the key thing." Felicity said calmly. Laurel nodded. "Tommy's flying out tomorrow to see him, then we will be heading back together."

"Sounds good, I'm sure Oliver will be happy to see him." Felicity said absentmindedly. "Oh. I just realised. They can't be the best of friends at the moment, can they? With the whole you and him thing, I mean." Felicity blurted out, making Laurel raise her eyebrow. "It's... challenging. But we'll make it work. We usually do." Laurel replied. The awkward tension between the two woman became too much for Felicity, who stood up and smiled at Laurel. "I better get going. See you soon, and good luck with everything." She said, hurtling off without waiting for a reply. 

 

Felicity headed into Olivers room, still breathless. Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it was clear by his huge smile that he was happy to see her. Felicity ran into his arms, and kissed him firmly on the lips, spurned on by jealousy and annoyance, with Oliver responding enthusiastically, his heart monitor beeping away erratically. Felicity's phone ringing forced her to remove her lips from Oliver as she dove into her pocket to see who it was. Sighing as she saw Roy's name lighting up the screen, she answered it, pressing the phone to her ear.  "Hey Roy, now is not a good time...." her breathlessness was carried away, but Roy interjected anyway. "We know who did it, Felicity. We have a name." Felicity looked at Oliver who was staring at her intently. 

"Oh my god. Tell me." 

"Felicity, it was from someone working for 

The administration, quite an important position as well. Slade Wilson?" Felicity's blood went cold and she looked at Oliver, silently stricken. "Shit."


	30. Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to write this chapter... I am shocked. But quality is very important to me. This is the final chapter, of this story which I didn't love to start with, but it grew on me :) I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE, Emily xoxo

Felicity felt numb. Words were circling around her, but they weren't processing.  "A.R.G.U.S are trying to track Slade down now, but they won't have an easy job." Diggle said grimy. Felicity looked up, startled. "Is it definitley him?" Felicity asked. Diggle nodded. "Looks like it."

"Looks like it."

"Can I leave the hospital now then?" Oliver demanded. "Yes, Mr President. Of course."  Diggle said. Oliver smiled at Felicity, who was chewing her lip sceptically. "Shall I arrange a meeting with the British Prime Minister for tomorrow?" Diggle asked. 

"Yes, Mr President. Of course."  Diggle said. Oliver smiled at Felicity, who was chewing her lip sceptically. "Shall I arrange a meeting with the British Prime Minister for tomorrow?" Diggle asked. 

"Yes please. Then I want Air Force One to take us all home the day after tomorrow."

"The day after?" Diggle asked curiously. 

"Yes. I want a day to spend in London with my girlfriend. Is that okay with you?" Oliver asked, the sarcasm hard to miss. Diggle glanced at Felicity whose face had turned completely red. 

"Of course, Sir. I will make the arrangements."

 

* * *

"Slade Wilson and his accomplice Isabel Rochev are currently in the Secret Service's custody, in a top secret facility in DC. So far, Slade has not confessed to any knowledge of the assassination, but we have been given permission from the president to use whatever methods necessary to extract this information from him. Isabel, on the other hand, has confessed everything. She blames The President for firing her, and states that Slade was bitter because the president had made a woman that Slade liked his mistress, and he was bitter. The woman in question is called Shado, she worked for Oliver as his EA for 2 months before quitting. The assassin herself is to be sentenced to death, effective immediately. None of this information is to be made public until the Presidents return. Sara Lance, Nyssa Al Ghul are Roy Harper are to be given medals of honour for helping this country find justice, and we are issuing a full pardon to Noah Kutter, who played a major role in finding out who was responsible. That is all. Thank you." The defence secretary issued as a statement in a room filled with close advisors to the President, Amanda Waller and Lyla Diggle included. Everyone left the room, and the meeting was over. Amanda and Lyla stood in the hall, looking solemn. "How can they allow Noah to be pardoned? Surely they can't do that." Lyla asked Amanda. Amanda shook her head.

"They can do whatever they want. It was Oliver's decision. And now we know why." Amanda replied, her lip curling with distaste. Lyla visibly stiffened at Amanda's obvious insinuation.

"Diggle vouches for Felicity. Oliver hasn't got long left in office, so we shouldn't need to worry much longer." Lyla reminded Amanda, who nodded curtly.

"Come on. Let's get back to some proper work." She said, gesturing for Lyla to follow her, which she did so dutifully. 

* * *

Felicity grasped Oliver's arm, dodging the paparazzi who were trying to photograph them together as they climbed into the back of their car. It was Oliver's first emergence out of the hospital, and they were going to the savoy to see Lucy and to check into their own room to share. Felicity loved London, and Oliver with her just made it so much better. 

They came into Lucy's room and found her sitting in bed, dressed and feverishly typing on her laptop. "Lucy!" Felicity scolded, reaching for the laptop which Lucy moved out of her grasp, enabling Oliver to snatch it out of her hand. "Lucy. You're supposed to be resting. All of your jobs are being taken care of. Okay?" Oliver said softy, a grin on his face. Lucy smiled, and Felicity swooped in to give her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked her. Lucy nodded. "So much better. I'm heading back with you guys."

"You sure?" Oliver asked with concern. 

"Positive. I want to go home now." Lucy replied. Oliver nodded.

"Go on, both of you. Go and enjoy what London has to offer. I'll be here when you get back." Lucy said shooing them off. Felicity kissed Lucy on the cheek before taking Oliver's hand as they left the suite to take on London. 

* * *

"Please, don't get my left side. It's my worst side." Felicity complained as Oliver snapped a picture of her standing by the Thames.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The paparazzi are bound to have both sides." Oliver joked, gesturing to the crowd gathering behind them.

"We should probably go back." Felicity said anxiously, tugging on her blonde hair over her red coat.

"Relax. They can't touch us." Oliver said, moving closer to Felicity, a bright smile on his face. Felicity smiled back, but Oliver could see that she was uncomfortable. He took her hand, squeezed it, and led her back to the car. "Where are we going now?" Felicity asked. Oliver looks over, a twinkle in his eye.

"Let's go to the London Eye." Felicity glanced over at the big wheel on the other side of the bridge. Oliver smiled, his fingers lingering over Felicity's skin.

"Whatever you need." 

 

* * *

2 Years Later

"Oliver! I've gotta run for work! Can you please get up!" Felicity shouted up the stairs, tugging her nude heels on her feet whilst also trying to put her glasses on her face. She heard Oliver groan loudly but heard him get up, with a small tug on her lips she ran upstairs and found Oliver pulling a tight pair of jeans on. She rolled her eyes. "Just because you're only the Mayor now doesn't mean you get a lie in. Come on." Felicity said, tossing Oliver the keys. Every day for the last year and a bit Oliver had been taking Felicity to work, which was on the way to his office, and then picking her up on the way home. She had her new office in Starling City, with Nyssa, Sara, Roy and Thea all working under the company, and it was thriving more than when they had been based in Washington, and since Sara and Nyssa had adopted baby Kiera, they wanted to be closer to Sara's parents. Felicity was happy, happier than she could ever dreamed she could be. Oliver was everything she could ever need. 

When Oliver and Felicity returned from work, there was a pristine white letter waiting for them on the doormat inside the door. Curiously, Felicity picked it up, letting Oliver open the door while she opened the letter. "Who's it from?" Oliver asked. Felicity smiled as she read the words imprinted on the card. 

"You are cordially invited to Lucy and David's welcome to the world party for their son, Jack." Felicity squealed.

"What is a welcome to the world party?" Oliver asked Felicity, sitting on the couch in their front room as Felicity sat on the arm of the chair.

"Like a baby shower, but after the baby is born. It says here the baby is due in about 3 weeks now. Wow. That's gone so quickly." 

"When was the last time you saw Lucy? At Laurel and Tommy's wedding?" Oliver asked.

"No... must have been our wedding. God, time flies doesn't it?" Felicity wondered aloud. Oliver smiled, glancing at the glittering ring gracing Felicity's finger.

"Maybe we can have a welcome to the world party soon." Oliver said, a little shyly looking at Felicity with bold eyes. Felicity just grinned, standing up and putting the card on top of the fireplace.

"We shall see, Mr President. We shall see."

 


End file.
